Familiar Feeling
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: known as The adventures of a kitty. New title, same story! Integra finds a little something that turns the Hellsing manor upside down. Allergies,jelousy, loads of fluffiness. Mainly AxI and some PxS. review please! chapter 12 is up!
1. Fallen Cigars

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing in any way shape or form. If I did…well… there definitely would be changes XD muhahaha.

Integra let out a deep sigh as she leaned on the balcony railed over looking the rose garden. It was nearly midnight at the Hellsing mansion, and she was still up. It had been, yet another, hard day in the office. Once again she had been pestered countless time to produce an heir for the future of Hellsing.

But she knew better, she knew those old knights better, they just wanted their disgusting sons to get into Hellsing and kick her out of her position as head of the world greatest vampire hunting organization.

"Ugh, and the fact that they just want to get in my pants doesn't make it any better" she said out loud, trying not to gag in the process.

Life sucked right now. Nothing a cigar couldn't handle though.

Reaching into her pocket to grab one of her precious cigars, in the middle of taking it out, it jumped from her grasp and fell to the floor then rolled off the edge into the garden with a small thud. Integra blinked a few times until she finally realized that was her last cigar with her at the moment.

"…"

Now she needed to shoot something.

As she was fighting her urge to scream at the sky and the stars, she noticed something moving down there.

Looking over the edge of the balcony, she adjusted her glasses to get a better look through the darkness of the night.

"Reow…?"

"A cat?" Integra found herself saying as she stared at the small black cat that was hiding under a rose bush and sniffing the fallen cigar curiously.

'What is a cat doing in here?' she thought to herself as she was leaning over the edge watching the small cat trying to figure out what in the world was the strange thing that fell from the sky.

Finally finding the courage to step out of the shelter of the bush, the small black cat slowly walked around the cigar, sniffing it and then trying to poke it with its paws. It was a jet-black kitten with huge green eyes and Sir Integra was at the mercy of it.

'He's kind of cute actually…'

Integra laughed at herself; this was absurd! Just a second ago she was about to curse God out for making her life miserable then suddenly this adorable black kitten took her away from her thoughts and stress.

Who would have thought that would be the perfect…stress reliever?

Integra looked down at the kitten, which was still captivated by the log of tobacco, then quickly ran out of the room.

When she finally reached the door that led to the garden, she hesitated.

What was she doing? Going out of her way to bring in a cat?

'But the paperwork is done, I'm not tired yet. There isn't anything better to do and I've never had a pet before………Alucard does NOT count'

Shaking away any other thoughts on that last comment, she slowly opened the door and pushed her way out as soft as possible so she wouldn't frighten the poor thing.

But when Integra finally closed the door shut she found the kitten in the same spot but now trying to eat the cigar.

The very expensive cigar.

'Maybe this wasn't a good idea…' she thought. Before she could turn around and forget about the whole thing, the very second she stepped on the ground, a small twig snapped under her shoe and the kitten rose to its feet and started straight at her.

They both froze.

'Crap…now what?'

The kitten's nose twitched slightly, Integra's scent was on the cigar and now that it found the match, it became curious.

"Meow…." it called out and slowly approached Integra.

She froze and just stared at the tiny thing that was coming her way.

'It's brave I'll give it credit' she thought to herself, she's been doing a lot of thinking to herself hasn't she?

The kitten stopped a couple feet away from Integra and sat there staring up at her. She sighed, there was no way she could leave it now.

"Alright…" she said to the kitten as she slowly bent down on one knee to get closer to it.

The poor thing, freaked out when Integra finally decided to move and jumped backwards a bit, hiding under another bush with its ears pulled back.

Integra was taken aback at this, being not used to cats or animals for that matter, she had no idea what to do.

"Wait…um…. it's…ok?"

'Oh God, I'm talking to a cat…. I must look like a fool right now…' She was just waiting for Alucard to show up and laugh at her but luckily he was gone for the night.

As if the small black fluff knew what she was saying, it slowly walked back towards her hesitantly.

"I won't hurt you" Integra said and stretched out her hand towards it. She guessed this was the right thing to do, seeing that the cat's ears were pulled back into its normal upright position as it walked up to hand to sniff it.

Integra fought her inner childhood of innocence as it desperately wanted to huggle the life out of the kitten.

"Reow!" it called out again. Integra cocked her head to the side in confusion. What did it want?

She finally got the message when the little thing began rubbing its head against her hand.

"Oh…. well…." The gloves were expensive, and so was her suit….

Slowly, to not freak the poor thing out again, Integra took off her gloves and stuffed them in her pocket.

"Meow?"

Integra reached out and slowly stroked the kitten's soft black fur on its head. The kitten closed its eyes and welcomed the hand.

'…. I guess I don't have a choice now…' she laughed to herself, some excuse that was.

Right when Integra was about to pick the kitten up, the little thing's ears and eyes went up and wide.

Integra watched it as it looked to the sky.

"Hm?" Integra followed its eyes towards the night sky that was suddenly becoming darker. Grey clouds began to form and the moisture in the air was thickening.

It was going to rain.

Integra looked back at the kitten," Smart one…c'mon" she said and gently picked up the small thing and cradled it in her arms.

"You're lucky you're cute…" she mumbled but suddenly found herself chuckling as she walked inside of the mansion with her new kitten, leaving the long forgotten cigar and fell from the balcony.

And now the adventures of the kitten in the Hellsing mansion! Tis is for me friend Natchan you rock.

XD SAILORWATERDRAGON IS BACK!

SWD


	2. Killer Butler!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the kitty ; ) (can anybody tell me how the new borders work? mine aint workin...)

"Officer Seras Victoria, please report to my office"

Seras looked up from polishing the Harkonnen canon and stared at the intercom which called her name.

It was Sir Integra. Which was odd, only because by this time she would be asleep. Figuring that the only way to find out would be to obey and go upstairs, she shrugged and complied.

Seras put her precious canon down and walked outside and up the stairs. Turning the corner to face the large door that led to her commanders office, she picked up a noise. A small noise but it was definitely not suppose to be in there.

"Mew…."

That second Seras nearly burst through the door and looked for the source of the sound. Sure enough her assumptions were right.

A small black kitten was on the floor playing with a small string that led to Integra, who was sitting at her desk, holding it.

"A kitten!" Seras squealed and immediately ran to the poor thing and huggled it.

Integra's brow raised.

"Good Lord Police girl have you no decentcy to knock on the door?"

Seras looked up at her Master's master and laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry Sir but…where on earth did you find this cutie?" she giggled as she continued to pet it.

"He was in the garden, it's going to rain soon so I couldn't leave it" Integra responded with her usual stern voice, acting like the kitten meant nothing.

"I see….so…." Seras stood up, leaned over the desk and gave Integra the best puppy look she could muster," CAN WE KEEP IT PLEASE?I'll take care of it if you want me too! Or if you wanna keep it that's fine but pleassse!"

Integra blinked a few times,not only was Seras giving her a desperate look of cuteness but the kitten seemed to understand and copy the look of the vampire. Well, this was better than trying to explain to her why she needed help on raising a kitten. She let out a fake sigh of annoyance.

"Well…I suppose……"

"YAY!" Seras screamed and huggled the kitten again.

Integra chuckled a bit then sighed.

"So now what?" she asked. Seras froze a moment….well…now what?

The kitten became impatient and jumped out of Seras' arms and onto the desk.

Integra looked down and glared at the cat but found that it was too hard to stay mad at it.

"You're very fortunate that you're cute" Integra sais and raised a brow.

"Meow!" it replied and continued to play with her blonde locks. Integra just leaned on her fist and let the kitten have his fun.

Seras was in shock and stood there watching. It's almost been two years since she was first turned into a vampire and recruited by Hellsing, but this was one side of Integra that she had never seen. Integra looked up from the kitten to look at the other kitten in the room.

"Is there a problem Police girl?" she growled.

"Oh! Nothing um…but…what are you going to name him?"

As the kitten began gnawing at Integra's hair, there was silence. She didn't think about that, she blonde looked up at Seras' desperate face and sighed.

"I am not going to name him fluffy…" she growled.

"Aw!"

Silence again. The kitten finally noticed thatit was the center of attention and stopped his playing with her hair to stare at her again.

"Well…I would like a slightly…proud name…like Micheal the arch angel or Gabreil the angel of death…" Integra started the brainstorm. Seras placed a hand on her chin, stroking the invisible beard.

"What about…Shadow or Nightmare?" she added.

"Well he is beginning to be a Nightmare…" Integra mumbled as she combed her cat saliva gelled strands with her fingers. Seras giggled.

"Alright let's stick with Shadow for now"

…………………………………………………..

"Reow!"

The two girls looked at down at 'Shadow' who was still on the desk that was suddenly meowing like crazy.

"Meow! Reow!"

"Huh? What's wrong Shadow?" Seras asked and bent down to be eye level with him.

Shadow jumped off the desk and went to the door, sniffing the bottom then looking back at Integra.

"I think he's hungry Sir Integra…" Seras scratched the back of her head.

Integra sighed and stood up.

"Then we don't have much time to waste, I want to make sure Shadow doesn't meet up with Alucard too soon" she said as she walked past Seras and towards the door. The young vampire quickly followed.

"Why? Does Master not like cats?" she asked.

Integra bent down and picked up Shadow, cradling him in her arms. Seras could've sworn she heard a chuckle.

"He depises them more than the sun and garlic put together" she said plainly as she opened the door to leave. Seras stood there for a minute, keeping the garlic thing in there in case of an emergency, and then followed Integra out into the hallway.

The two girls, and kitten, were well on their way to retreiving food from the kitchen when a voice rung out through the empty halls.

"SIR INTEGRA!"

…………………………walter.

Both of them froze.

"Walter doesn't sound too happy…" Seras stated and looked back at Integra.

She didn't look too good, it looked like all the blood in her face just disappeared.

"…Police girl…."

"Yes?" Seras became nervous.

"Did I mention that Walter was allergic to cats?"

"SIIIIRRRR IIINNNTEEEGRAAA!" Walter's voice was louder.

"Quick! Grab some food and water or something and take it to my room!"

Integra unbuttoned her jacket, stuffed the oblivious kitten in it and tried to cover it. Although, a huge buldge in her jacket wasn't too obvious right?

"But Sir…."

"NOW!"

And Seras was off towards the kitchen while Integra ran upstairs.

Integra quickly closed the door behind her and locked it.

This cat was already being a pain but….he's so cute!

She sighed and looked down at the bulge in her jacket.

"Reow?" the kitten cried out and popped his head out of the jacket looking up at her confused.

Her eye twitched slightly.

"You're too damn cute…"she growled as she pet him behind the ear.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"SIR INTEGRA!"

It was Walter, banging away at the door. Integra jumped up with the cat in her arms looking around. If Walter see's the kitten he'll make her throw it out or something!

"Um…HOLD ON WALTER!" she hollered back as she rushed towards her bed, put the kitten down and took off her jacket.

"Please don't move…" she begged as she put the jacket over the kitten and ran over to the door and opening it.

"oh…hello Walte…."

"Sir Integra! WHERE IS IT?" he screamed, while holding a hankercheif to cover his nose and mouth.

"Erm..what are you talking about? " her eyes were shifting from place to place.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" he screamed," You know we can't keep cats in here Integra!"

"What cat? There is no…"

"SIR INTEGRA I GOT IT!"

Integra slapped her forehead, that girl had THE WORST timing.

There Seras stood still with a small amount of meat in one hand a water bottle in another.

……………

"Oh….umm…..hi Walter…."Seras laughed nervously," I was just….um…"

"Giving me my water! Thank you Police girl!" Integra chirped in and grabbed the water bottle and chugging about half of it.

Walter was no convinced just yet,"and the meat?"

Seras looked down in the other hand and then back at Integra for ideas, who stared back nervously.

………

Next thing they knew, Seras dumped the meat in her mouth and chewed away.

"I miisshhh meeeaatsss walgerrr…." she sputtered bewtween chewing and trying so hard not to vomit. Well….actually….

"Shhhher Integraaa?" she said. Integra stopped herself from gagging at the poor girl.

"yes?"

"Mhaay I usseet yourr braffroom?"

Integra blinked a few times, guessing she was asking to use her bathroom seeing that Seras was now turning green.

Moving away from the doorway, Integra let Seras run in her room then into the bathroom.

Integra and Walter turned back to facing eachother, ignoring the sounds from the bathroom.

"I know you're hiding it, do you remember the last time you brought one in?" he screamed.

Integra crossed her arms and looked away.

"I was 12 Walter! And if I recall, you're the one that left the sausage links out on the table…" she pouted.

"It doesn't matter! The point is that I am allergic and if I find a cat in here I will…….."

"SIR INTEGRA! HE'S GONE!" Seras screamed.

Integra whipped her head around to see Seras with her green jacket in her hands. Before either of the girls could do anything,Walter had already taken off running to find the cat before they did.

"WALTER! GET BACK HERE!" Integra screamed and ran after him leaving Seras dumbfounded.

"Nope, no normal blokes here…." she mumbled as she followed Integra.

(insert border here...)

Shadow jumped from the final steps of the stairs and stopped. The hallway was dark and cold unlike the upper room was. Sniffing the ground in front of him then continued to walk through the dark corridor with ease.

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz……….." a strange sound caught his attention as his ears flicked upwards.

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz……………"

Curiosity killed the cat, and unfortunately this cat didn't know that saying. Following the strange sounds down the hallway, he finally found a door that led to the sound.

(and another border here)

ok ima stop here. you can thank school for that lol XD (stupid borders aren't working,mleh) reviews are nice…..

SWD


	3. Did Hell freeze over?

Disclaimer: the kitty is mine! and ima change his name…hmmm, any suggestions?

* * *

"Mreow?" it called out into the room where the strange sound came from.

It was dark, not even the kitten's feline eye sight could see through it but it caught a glimpse of something…

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz………………."

Following the sound, the kitten hesitantly walked inside and towards the large box. By common cat laws, boxes are used to jump in and play with and if it's small enough, sleep in.

"zzzzzzz………"

Obviously this box was about 10 times its size so….why not use it for its purpose and play?

The Kitten was finally within range to extend its neck to sniff it, the large box smelled of old clothes and copper. Thick copper.

"zzzzzzz………………….."

Realizing that the box was open, all it had to do was jump in.

…..

And that's exactly what it did.

* * *

"Oh dear…." Walter mumbled into his handkerchief, he stopped in front of the stairs that led to the underground.

Soon Integra and Seras caught up, also stopping.

There was silence…or at least for the moment.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Looks like Alucard found the kitten.

Seras fought the urge to cry just thinking about what her Master would do to the poor defenseless kitten.

"Well…" Walter started;" I wish the chap good luck" he saluted then walked off.

Integra's eye twitched. No way in hell Alucard was killing anything tonight.

"Let's go Police girl!" with that she ran down stairs with Seras close behind.

The two girls ran down the stairs and into the hall, following the small light that came from Alucard's room. One of his candles was on, that only confirmed that he was awake.

Integra practically kicked the already opened door and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"ALUCARD! PUT THE KITTY DOWN NOW!"

And there stood Alucard, frozen still, looking at his Master, with the kitten in his grasp, holding it by the scruff of its neck.

He blinked a few times before finally dropped the kitten in pure shock but kept his eyes and expression on her; did HIS Master just say "Kitty"?

The poor kitten, luckily landed on his feet, quickly ran from Alucard and jumped into Integra's arms and burying it's face in her chest to hide from the big tall scary vampire.

Alucard blinked again, suddenly feeling a pang of jealousy.

"Master…" he said calmly, trying to stop his eye twitching" Why is there a cat in here?"

There was silence. How was she supposed to answer? Wait…why is there a cat in here?

"I found it outside…and I'm keeping him so…"

"WHHAAATTTT?" he screamed, Integra didn't flinch but only glared at him for scaring the kitten.

Seras finally caught up and quickly hid behind Integra from her Master's voice.

"ALUCARD! STOP IT! You're scaring him…"

And then there was silence. Dead silence (no pun intended)

……………………….

"You….can't be serious….."Alucard slapped his forehead in disbelief. Did Walter put something in her tea or something?

"I'm very serious, this kitten will be staying with us from now on" she looked over her shoulder where Seras was hiding.

"Miss Victoria will be helping me taking care of him. You AND Walter will not try anything. UNDERSTOOD?" she barked.

Alucard still couldn't believe it, there was a kitten living in the Hellsing mansion. Not just any mansion, oh no, the world's top vampire hunting organization's mascot was now a tiny kitten.

"Y-yes…Master…" he managed to force out with as much venom as possible. Integra shot him another glare before turning around and taking the kitten back up stairs, leaving her two vampires behind.

The older vampire looked to the ground and scratched his head, Seras watched him with confusion.

"Master?" she asked," What are you doing?"

"I'm checking…"

"Checking what?"

"To see if hell froze over yet…"

* * *

Integra slowly walked up the stairs with her new kitten still hiding in her chest until they came up from the dungeon. She smiled a bit, now that she had the power, she could keep any pet she wanted too…but a kitten would do for now…

"Don't get into trouble with anyone alright?" she said to it.

The kitten looked up from her chest and mewed softly. The tall blonde's eye twitched again. It's. Too. Damn. Cute….

Finally reaching her bedroom, looking around to make sure Walter wasn't going to surprise her again; she opened the door and closed it behind her. Sighing a bit to herself she gently placed the kitten on the floor and let him explore.

The first thing the small kitten did was jump on her bed, Integra looked at the clock. It was really late; she should've been asleep by now.

"I guess you're right…" she said and head towards her bathroom to get ready for bed.

Several minutes later, Integra came out of her bathroom in her nightgown only to find the Kitten already curled up into a small fluff ball, asleep, on top of some pillows.

"Why…are…you...so….damn…." she threw her arms in the air in defeat and walked over to the bed. Gently she dragged the pillow he was asleep on and gave herself room to climb in.

A few seconds later, with Integra buried in the huge blankets and pillows and the kitten right next to her, the two were sound asleep. Unaware of the pair of red eyes looking down at them from the ceiling.

'Whatever makes you happy my Master…'

* * *

Next time:

Kitten's name please! And….now what to do in a big mansion….?

SWD


	4. Bram

Disclaimer: The kitty's name is……-drum roll- Bram! And he belongs to me. Thank you Moonshine's Guide for the name and everyone else that helped out! There's a lil AxI here. finally!

* * *

It was official. There was a tiny black kitten under the protection of the Lord and Master of Hellsing.

Preparations were already complete. Walter made his room, "cat proof" in ways that Integra really didn't want to know about. Alucard swore on his undead life that he would never open his coffin or room door open AGAIN.

Although, Integra knew that her work and life was dedicated to destroying vampires, she still had a responsibility to the kitten. It was still considered a baby.

Knowing full well that Walter would NEVER open the door for the kitten if it needed her; or in that case, Walter would never be in the same room with it. She ordered a "kitty door" to be made on her door so the kitten had full access to her all day, as well as her own bedroom.

The same was done to Seras's room, who was the reason for the kitty door idea in the first place. Of course, not to forget, in Integra's bedroom there was a small litter box next to the window. That would be there at least until it was old enough to go out on its own and find its way home.

Obviously, Walter wasn't going to clean it and thankfully there were plenty of other maids in the house that could do it.

The other maids, and even chefs who were now required to go out and get cat food, were shocked beyond belief, they had to see the kitten for themselves to understand why even the great Sir Hellsing was defeated by the utter cuteness that is a kitten. But even so, they knew that Integra was a strange and out of traditional women but this just threw everyone out for a loop.

And it wasn't going to get any better anytime soon…

* * *

"Alucard" Integra called out as she finished putting in her signature on the electric bill and set it aside.

Two seconds later, the red clad figure appeared before his Master with hat and all. He bowed slightly in front of her desk.

"Yes Mast…..er……?" he found his words suddenly drift away as he lifted his head to find the black kitten sleeping soundly on the corner of Integra's desk, away from anything important that shouldn't be turned in with cat hair on it.

"…Master…what is that _thing_ doing here?" he growled. Integra raised a brow.

"Alucard. You will not refer him as a 'thing', do I make myself clear?"

she said with her usual stern voice. Usually, Alucard would find her voice very inviting, it gets him in playful mood but right now…his thoughts were preoccupied with the fuzz ball on the desk.

The tall vampire's eyes twitched under his sunglasses," Then what shall I refer him as…Master?" he growled again with as much strain to not explode in anger and annoyance.

"Bram" and she waited.

Now that, just blew his top. How dare she name the monstrous little thing the very author that completely destroyed his reputation! Making all the world think that they were safe from the almighty Nosferatu, who was supposedly dead?

"WWHHAATT!?" he screamed.

At the sound of a familiar, scary voice, the kitten (now named Bram) jumped up from its sleeping spot and into Integra's lap in fear.

A few seconds of silence passed, Integra was calmly glaring at her servant vampire as one hand softly stroked Bram's head to relax him. While Alucard looked beat red in the face with his fists clenched, ready to bleed in fury.

"You…You MUST be joking!" he screamed again," This is ridiculous!"

"Alucard be silent, you're loud" she growled. He, for once, obeyed and stayed quiet but that didn't mean he couldn't stay mad.

"His name is Bram, that is what you will refer him as. I already gave you the ground rules for as long as he is here…"

The wheels in Alucard's old cobwebbed filled head suddenly turned.

"For as long as it's here you say…?"

"DO NOT get any ideas, you know exactly what I mean"

Suddenly, Alucard's hat and glasses disappeared as his stomped closer to her desk. She didn't move but kept her eyes locked with his blood red ones. When he was close enough, he slammed both of his palms on her desk, causing a few pens to experience air for one second and leaned over until their faces were nearly three centimeters apart.

She still didn't move and kept the eye lock.

"WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!" he hollered. That statement caught her off guard, slightly. She just raised a brow and leaned on her free fist.

"Do you hate cats _that_ much Alucard?" she asked. His eyes twitched.

"Not only that, but its you too! Why are you going out of your way to bring this…" he stopped himself at the sight of his Master's death glare.

"Fine fine…to bring in…Bram…" he spat out.

She sighed, growing slightly impatient," I am not going out of my way Alucard…"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" he turned a bit as he pointed at the kitty door that consisted of a square hole in the door and a plastic flap with the Hellsing coat of arms on it.

She blinked a bit, maybe that was a little strange but when you have a personal army, two vampires and a crazy cat allergic wire wielding butler, you have to think about the precautions! Especially about that last one.

"You really don't like cats do you?" she stated again and shook her head.

"I am not going to explain myself to you, I have work to do" she mumbled, rolling her eyes. He acted so childish sometimes.

"Work huh? Is that work then?" he growled as he pointed to the now, sleeping Bram that was on HIS Master's lap who was petting him behind the ears. The bite of jealously thus became a bullet, what he wouldn't give for him and the kitten to trade places right now, instead of being scolded.

Finally, he sighed. Being angry wasn't going to help anyone or get anything out of her.

"Why did you bring it in? What do you get out of carrying another responsibility?" he tried a different approach to get an answer out," You have enough things to worry about…Integra" his voice softened.

She sighed and looked away from him and whispered," You wouldn't understand…"

That threw him off. She whispered it so did that mean that she was trying to hide it? But she knows that he can hear very well…what is with her?

"Integra?" he called out. She sighed again.

"Leave"

"But…"

"NOW" she screamed and glared up at him. Alucard silently stood up straight and bowed.

"and another thing…" she said as his head was low enough for her not to see his face," You are not allowed to call me by any other name but Master, understand?"

"….Yes…." he replied as he slowly disappeared," Princess…"

"DAMNIT ALUCARD!" she screamed but only received his laughter.

'_There…my Master has not been completely devoured by the evil cat demon called Bram!' _he laughed as he disappeared, destroying the very awkward moment they had just seconds ago.

Integra just stared at the spot where he had disappeared. He had the weirdest ways to flirt with her…honestly…and that sad part was….that it was working…

* * *

**Later:**

After awhile, Bram became bored. His new owner sure was a strange one.

All she did was scribble on some paper and move on to the next one, once and awhile she would scream in the phone (which he was used to by now), then stop to smoke (those smelled funny but those might take a minute to get used too) and pet him whenever he was close by.

Although, she was completely surprised on how well he was behaving, nothing was broken like Walter had continuously warned her about and he didn't bother her work in any way possible.

Finally she stopped after one more paper that was signed and put the pen down, staring at the little kitten; who found a dust bunny Walter had missed.

Integra mentally slapped herself; the one thing she missed for the kitten! Toys! Of course! Poor thing has been bored to death…

'I wonder why he hasn't left yet… probably afraid that Alucard will jump out or something' she thought to herself.

"mreow"

Something rubbing her leg suddenly woke her from her thoughts, looking under the desk she found Bram rubbing his face on her leg and purring.

"Yes?" she said.

"Reow…" he called out and stood on his hind legs while leaning on her leg with his front paws.

Getting the idea that he wanted to come up, Integra patted her lap.

"Come on…you're not that little…" she mumbled. It's kind of hard to not spoil such a creature but Integra had a lot more restraint than some people.

"Reow!" with that, the kitten jumped on her lap with ease and sat down. She smiled a bit and rewarded him with a pat on the head.

"Well done" she laughed. He mewed again softly as she continued her petting behind the ears.

"Aren't you bored?" she asked. The kitten looked up at her and cocked his head to the side.

While Integra was continuing her talk with the kitten, red piercing eyes were formed from the ceiling directly above her. He was watching and observing. Why did this tiny feline win the heart of his Master? Was he not cute enough?

……………..he decided against answering his own question.

"No one will hurt you, maybe you should explore the mansion. It's big enough, cats like to explore right?" she asked.

Bram was now sitting on the desk listening intently. By now, the question whether or not he understood her was out of the question. She had someone to talk to and that's what mattered.

"Reow…" he mewed softly as he looked back at the kitty door made for him.

"You can go, just dropped by later so I know Walter didn't shop you up for tonight's soup" she laughed as she reached out and pet him under his chin.

Alucard's eye twitched.

"Good boy" she smiled and departed her hand, but right before it was out of reach. Bram licked her hand a couple of times before turning around to jump off the desk and through the kitty door.

Integra froze there, watching the kitty door flap until it completely stopped.

That…was…too….cute…

"Dear Lord what are you trying to do to me…?" she asked the sky as she ran her fingers through her platinum locks.

Alucard slapped his forehead,_' Oh, how the mighty have fallen…ugh'

* * *

_

_SWD_


	5. French hair is quiet tastey

Disclaimer: I own nothing! But Bram belongs to me! Oh yea I forgot to mention. Bram has the personality of my own kitty! His name is Oreo. Hee hee. He's a good cat and…he's watching me as I type. Ok! On with the show!

Warning: this is kinda long!!

* * *

Bram ran out of the kitty door and began his epic quest to carry out his new Master's orders: to explore. 

…Blam…blam…

Starting with whatever the tiny popping sounds were coming from, it was very faint, no human could ever detect it but it was loud enough for him to pick up and be curious.

But for starters…. the house was HUGE, filled with different smells and objects that will make this mission a weeklong!

After a good few minutes of trotting down the hallway, while looking around at the various paintings and such, he carefully walked down the stairs and followed another hallway that led to screaming.

"PIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a girl screamed at the top of her lungs, followed by a long and loud SMACK!

Bram stopped in his tracks and stared down the hallway where the popping sounds have ceased. He recognized that voice…

"Gah!! Aye am sorry police gurl!!" a man cried out in pain. Bram's ear twitched a bit before continuing through the door that was half open and stuck his head in.

"IS IT THAT HARD TO NOT TOUCH ME WHEN I'M TRYING TO PRATICE!" Seras screamed again.

Pip laughed nervously as he stood up and rubbed his head.

"I cannot help it mignonette!" he grinned putting his hands up in defense. The other men who were practicing also behind the two were silent, holding in their laughs. They knew Captain Bernadette better than anyone and knew that he would never cease until he got the girl. Unfortunately this girl happened to be a vampire and unleashed fury like a demon on the poor Frenchman.

"Pip…" she growled.

Then without warning, her finger connected with his cheek and sent him flying backwards and sliding to a halt.

Bram suddenly realizing that he was in the line of fire, he ran out of the way before Pip hit his head on the door, closing it shut.

"Ow…." Pip groaned and held his head. Why was she so mean to…

"Meow?"

Pip froze in place as he felt a small cold nose touch the back of his neck…. what…the…?

"Bram! What are you doing here?" Seras exclaimed as she bent down besides Pip and pat the tiny kitten on the head.

"Bram?" the Frenchman sat up a bit and turned to face the small black kitten, who was currently enjoying the touch of Seras.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't notice that his abnormally long hair uncoil around his neck and fell to the floor in front of Bram.

…And all time itself stopped.

The little kitten's pupils grew huge and internally locked onto the hair. The very tiniest movements of Pip's head made the hair move a bit, only becoming more and more inciting to the feline. He didn't even notice Seras' hand leave his head as she tried to help Pip stand up.

What's this? The braid was being lifted up and out of reach!

In a desperate attempt to the stop the braid from leaving, Bram suddenly jumped up and latched his teeth and claws into the braid even as he was being carried up in the air with it.

"GAHH!!!!" Pip screamed in pain, he immediately reached for his hair only to find it occupied with a black fur ball.

He grabbed a part of his braid that the evil kitten of doom didn't claw yet to stop the pain and lift the hair and kitten to his face.

"…"

"…. Meow…." Bram replied, the Frenchman guessed that he meant 'I'm sorry but your hair taste good'.

"Police gurl…" Pip growled and slowly turned his head to face her. Seras had her hand over her mouth, holding in her laughs as best she could but she shoulders were shaking violently and her face was actually beginning to experience color.

"Be a good gurl and take zees cat off my hair," he said slowly.

Seras nodded while biting into her lip to stop herself from laughing, she wrapped one hand around Bram's body and the other hand grabbed Pip's hair to pry the kitten off.

"Come on Bram" she said, he mewed softly before letting his claws retract and separate himself from Pip's hair.

"Sorry about that Pip" she giggled as she cradled Bram," He doesn't know you"

Poor Pip looked at his hair in grief, like it died, and gently stroked his hair.

"Do you know how it takes me to braid zees!" he screamed with almost a tear in his eye.

Seras rolled her eyes," Don't be such a baby Captain, it only takes long because you do it yourself"

Pip put his hair back around his neck then froze when he heard this," Does that mean you'll do it for me?" His eyes lit up with joy.

"…Promise not to kill the cat?" she bribed.

"On my honor!" he grinned and put a hand over his heart.

Seras scratched the back of her head, what did she get herself into?

Bram looked up at her with confusion, but she just smiled nervously.

"All right then, Bram this is Captain Bernadette" she introduced them.

Pip bent down a bit to be eye level with the kitten.

"Captain, this is Sir Integra's pet, Bram"

"Reow!" he called out, Pip grinned.

"Bonjur Misour Bram" he tipped his hat before patting Bram on the head.

"**_Captain Bernadette, report to my office" _**the small intercom in the corner called out. Bram looked around wide-eyed looking for the source of his Master's voice.

"Zat iz my call, keep practicing boys!" Pip finally acknowledged the other men in the room.

"Sure thing boss" they call out and went back to shooting, pretending nothing happened.

"I vill see you later about my hair Police gurl" he winked. Seras hid her blush and looked away.

"Go before she comes down her and neuters you…" she growled. He laughed nervously and just as he turned around, Bram suddenly jumped free from Seras' grasp and landed on Pip's shoulder.

"Hey!" he turned his head and froze only to have his nose licked senselessly by Bram.

"…Um…." Next thing they knew, Bram dug his claws into Pip's shoulder for balance and laid down on his stomach to gnaw on Pip's already ruined hair.

"…Ow…" he mumbled as he calmly opened the door and walked out with the evil kitty on his shoulder, trying his best to ignore the laughing hysteria that is Seras Victoria.

"Enjoying yourself Misour?" he jokingly asked Bram.

"Reow!"

Pip guessed that meant yes.

**Knock Knock**

"Come in Captain" Bram immediately stopped his chewing when he heard Integra's voice again. Pip shrugged, only slightly so the cat didn't fall off, and walked into the office.

"Hey Boss" he grinned, Integra looked up, ready to scorn him (again) for not addressing her properly when she found Bram occupying the Captain's shoulder.

"I see you've met Bram already…come here boy" she called.

"Mew!" he replied and gracefully jumped off the Captain's shoulder and trotted towards the desk before jumping on it.

Pip sighed in relief and rubbed his shoulder, for a kitten, those claws are REALLY sharp…

Ignoring the fact that his Boss was cradling a kitten like she was 12, he rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat.

"So…whatcha need Boss?" he asked.

She stopped his petting and set Bram on her lap." Actually, I need you to go out on an errand for me…"

"What about Walter?"

She sighed," He won't don't it…well…you see I need toys for Bram…" of course she felt a bit silly for asking a Captain for such a thing but Walter wouldn't even touch Bram with a 20ft pole, let alone buy things for him.

"Ah…well…I vould be glad to do it!" he grinned. Integra raised a brow but fully understood after his uncoiled his hair to show her precious braid in shambles.

"It doesn't matter what kind just something so he won't find anything else to play with, go tomorrow morning when there is a store open" she said while giving him a sympathetic look as he tried to fix his hair but it was impossible to do without completely redoing it.

"Vill do Boss!" he saluted and turned around to leave.

Waiting for the soft click of the door shut, Integra leaned back in her chair and looked down at the kitten in her lap.

"Reeeeeeeow…" Bram yawned and looked up at her with his big green eyes.

She sighed and leaned her head on her fist while softly stroking Bram behind the ear with her free hand.

"You are too damn cute," she mumbled.

"Reow?" Bram stood up, grabbed onto the edge of the desk and lifted himself up, trying to look over the desk.

"Yes, I'm still working"

Seeing that his question was answered, he sat back down on her lap and looked up at her with those big eyes again.

"I'll be here for awhile too," she laughed as she pat him on the head.

A small growl came from his throat, it almost sounded like a groan of annoyance.

"Meow!" he called out and unexpectedly jumped on her shoulder. Riding on the longhaired man's shoulder was fun!

"Hey…!" Integra froze up, this cat was crazy…

Bram sat on her shoulder and rubbed his face against hers.

"Puuuurrrrrrr…"

She froze up again. She had work to do but for crying out loud! Why was he so cute?

Unknown to the two below, Alucard was still watching his Master from the shadows of the ceiling.

'_I hate that thing…' _he thought to himself, oh why? Why couldn't he switch places with that cat? She was letting the furry thing lick her to death!! He sighed.

Then a VERY unfamiliar sound came from her.

Laughing?

She was laughing as her hand and the kitten wrestled on her lap, and she was laughing.

Alucard froze. He hasn't heard laughter from his Master since he first showed her his Hell Hound form when she was younger. He grinned to himself, before the innocence of childhood left her for vampire hunting. But now that she was older and filled with pride and honor, the sound of laughter coming from her was music to his ears.

Was that it? She wanted a kitten to bring herself happiness?

…Wait….

If she hasn't laughed since his hellhound form…then that obviously means that animals in general make her happy!

Right?

* * *

Ok that was a lil long. Sorry about that. Anyway! Thanks to you all! I like writing this story. Tis fun. 

Next time:

Pip and Seras fluffiness! finally!!!

Time for Bram to meet DOGGYCARD!! ( maybe at this point though)

And…did somebody saaaaay…catnip! XD (genius idea btw LOL)

SWD


	6. To braid hair

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All rights belong to Kouta Hirano sensei. But Bram belongs to me! no touchy

I can honestly make a book the size of Harry Potter with all the excuses I have of why I took so long. so I wont bother.

Thank you to Sizliz for getting me off my butt

* * *

**Later the same day:**

After Bram and Integra had their fun of tug-o-war with her gloves, he left her to her work and continued to explore the mansion.

Later that night he explored the dining room, peaked in the kitchen before the cooks chased him out and was now on his way to the barracks where the stench of dirty leather boots and sweaty men were far too strong to avoid. Especially with such an amazing curiosity like Bram!

Across the hallway and into an open door that led to many other doors in the hallway. A hall of doors!

By now Bram knew that closed doors only made his curiosity worse! Such evil things hide what's inside!

He looked up at the first one and sniffed it.

"Pip stop it!" Seras whispered harshly, trying to keep her voice down. But her cry of annoyance was followed by a manly giggle…if that is possible.

Bram's ears went up. He knew those voices! He mewed happily and ran towards the door that held their voices.

"Pip…stop it or I'm leaving…" she warned.

"Aww…alright alright I'll be nice…" he laughed again.

"Mew…." A few seconds later, he finally located the door…but it was closed…

"Reow!!" he called out for them. Nothing. So he tried again.

"Reow!!!!" still nothing.

Now, beginning to get frustrated, he reached up to the door, as far as he was reach. Then extended his claws and dragged them down the door, emitting a long and loud screeching sound that echoed through the empty and sleepy hallway.

"REEOO…" he stopped his cries when he heard the door knob turn. He sat back down and started up at the creak in the door as it grew and someone emerged.

"Bram?" Seras asked as she looked down at the poor thing.

"Meow!" he said as he welcomed himself inside (but of course, rubbing his head against the young girls leg as a 'thank you').

"Misour Bram! Good to see you again!" Pip called out with a big fat grin. Bram looked up at him in confusion, the french mercenary was sitting on his bed facing the head of the bed with his legs crossed. Tonight he was in a simple white tang top and military pants….with his hair no long tied up in a braid.

"Comere boy!" he called out and pat his lap. Bram obeyed and quickly jumped up onto the bed only to be picked up by the frenchman and placed in his lap.

"Thanks to you, I am currently being pampered by ze Police gurl!" he grinned brightly. But Bram was paying attention, his head was resting on Pip's leg while he gently stroked his ears.

"No need to gloat Captain…" Seras mumbled as she closed the door and took her seat behind him.

"Hehehe…."

"Now stop moving!" she growled as she gathered all of his hair in one place.

Surprisingly, his light brown hair was soft and thin, it felt nice in her cold undead hands. She shook her head from any "bad" thoughts and grabbed a brush.

After gathering all of his hair in one hand, she started to brush it with the other. She giggled to herself, it felt like she was at a sleepover with a close friend while they talk about boys and braid eachothers hair.

Luckily for her, he had somehow taken good care of his hair without showering so brushing until soft didn't take too long. After that was done she reached up and gathered stray hairs from his shoulder and began to part them three ways.

Pip's shoulders bounced up and down, he giggled again.

"Pip….." she warned by tugging on some hair gently.

"Hehehehe…..sorry…"

Seras sighed as she began the braiding patern. This was going to take awhile.

hour and a half later

Seras kept the end of a braid in her fist while desperately looking around for the tie.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

It wasn't under the pillow, nor under the blankets, not on the floor or dresser. What now? She can't stay here! but if she lets go then the braid will go undone.

"Reow…." Bram suddenly spoke up. Seras looked over Pip's shoulder to find him sit in Pip's lap, he was so quiet she almost forgot he was there.

"Not now Bram I'm a little busy…" she said as she went back to searching.

"Reow!!" he called out again, this time jumping out of the mercenary's lap and next to Seras.

"Eh?"

Sure enough, the tie she was looking for was hanging on his ear. Pip must've taken it and played with it.

"Oh! Thank you!" she laughed and gently took the tie off Bram's head.

'Smart cat…' Seras thought to herself as she starting winding the tie around the end of the braid.

Bram sat by and watched. Seras turned to him after completed her work.

"No Bram! Don't you even think about it…" she glared playfully. Bram lowered his head, aww…..he wanted to play with the hair again!

Seras sighed and wiped her brow of fake sweat, that was long and tedious. She should charge next time.

"Pip I'm done!" she said. No response.

"Pip?" she called out again, poking his shoulder.

Nothing again.

"Don't tell me you fell aslee…" before she could say anything else, he suddenly leaned back with his head resting on her shoulder, looking at her with his big cheesy grin.

"Merci Police girl, let's do this again soon eh?" he grinned.

Right now, there were two options in Seras' mind.

Let vampiric side take over and eat him

or

Throw him across the room.

But, luckily for him, she was training herself to know self restraint and did neither. She just looked at him and glared at him.

"You're welcome, now MOVE" she growled. But he just grinned.

Next thing she new, he suddenly lifted his head upwards and placed a small kiss on her cheek before sitting back up and off of her.

He just smiled as she stood there unmoving.

"It's getting late" he hinted. Seras snapped out of her trance and laughed nervously.

"Um…right….eh….l-let's go Bram…" she mumbled as she stood up and began to walk out with Bram at her heels.

"Uh….G-goonight Pip" she stammered and quickly waked pass him.

Before he could say anything else, she took off down the hall. Pip watched her run off and then looked down at Bram who looked up at him equally confused.

"And Merci to you too Misour" he said playfully.

"Mreow!" Bram replied and run off chasing Seras.

* * *

**Integra's room:**

"Reow?" Bram peaked his head inside of Integra's room from the kitty door. Sure enough, he found her plopped on the bed lazily.

"Eh?" she opened on eye.

Integra was still in her work clothes, except her tie, jacket and glasses, and was lying on her stomach with her face buried in her arms.

"Reow…." he called out softly as he walked towards the bed. Integra sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm a little tired…" she mumbled.

Bram jumped on the bed and trotted towards her face, sniffing and pawing around her arms as if trying to find her.

"Bram…" she warned. He stopped and mewed softly.

She sighed. Today wasn't really her day, more calls from the knights, Hellsing debt, more suitors…..and the list went on. She grumbled and grabbed a pillow nearby and placed it over her head.

Bram cocked his head to the side as he listened mumbling rants coming from the pillow.

Just as Integra was about to sit up, she froze. Bram calmly climbed on her back and began his circles before settling down.

Integra lifted the pillow from her head and craned her neck as best she could to find the tiny black kitten slowly asleep on her back.

"Bram?" she called out, he looked up at her with big kitty eyes, just in case if she was mad at him.

"Come here boy" she said, Bram noticed she smiled a bit so that was a good sign. He jumped off her back as she turned herself around and sat up with her back leaning again her mountain of pillows.

Integra picked him up and placed him on her chest. He looked up at her sadly and licked her finger as a small 'sorry' as she pet him.

"I'm sorry, it's been rough lately. It's not you" she said.

"Mew…."

"It's ok…" she rubbed her eyes. "I just need to sleep"

"pppuuuurrrrr……." Bram agreed and proceded to make himself comfortable on her chest. She laughed and slowly stroked his fur as she closed her eyes.

"……..I……Hate…….Cats….." the shadow in the back of Integra's room stated plainly.

Alucard emerged from the shadows with his eye twitching, every single day, the little kitten was driving him insane with pure hate.

He slowly walked towards the bed, making no attempt to hide his presence as his boots scrapped against the floor. He knew she was awake, she's always had trouble sleeping anytime she's had a hard day. Especially when one day of hellish paperwork was not completed and had to be left on her desk because she was forced to go to sleep by the local butler.

He sighed, he really hated seeing her like this. No, it wasn't that the cat was sleeping on her, it was the fact that he had more than enough power to take her away from it all. But she still denied him.

Integra pretended to stir slightly in her sleep and mumble something. He grinned, he knew she was awake but she didn't know that he knew that. Now how could he resist not taking advantage of that?

He kept walking until he finally reached her bed side and slowly leaned foreword a little bit. Regardless if she was sleeping, pretending to sleep, or not sleeping at all, she was beautiful.

He grinned to himself as he extended his hand outwards and gently touched her cheek. His evil smile only grew when he felt her tense up under his touch, desperately trying to continue pretending to be asleep.

Raising his gloved hand from her cheek, he gently brushed a strand of blonde hair from her face. When having her face exposed to him he felt her heartbeat quicken, he shook his head.

'She needs to sleep...' he thought to himself. His eyes emitted a small glow of red as he lifted his hand and slowly waved it across her eyes. He sighed sadly.

"One day . . . . " he whispered, before disappearing into the darkness.

Bram looked up and stared at the spot where Alucard disappeared from before looking up at Integra's, now sleeping form.

"purrrr..."

* * *

yea I know I said I would put more stuff but id rather put more detail. quality not quantity! review! 

Swd


	7. Catnip

Disclaimer: I own Bram but nothing else.

HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY TO LADYHELLING23!!!!!!

I want to change the title of this story!! Any ideas? Review please!!

* * *

**The next day:**

"Captain? What are you doing . . . and what's that you have there?" Walter asked as he opened the door for Pip, who had a couple of grocery bags in his hands.

"Boss told me to out and buy toys for Misour Bram" he grinned," And while I was zere I bought some cigs"

Walter rolled his eyes, he closed the door behind him and proceeded to walk off to do his chores.

"Wait! I have a question!" Pip called out. Walter turned around a bit, Pip reached into one of the bags and pulled out a toy that was attached to a small container.

"What do I do with zis?"

"What is it?" Walter took the container, taking the small green mouse off and examined the label, which read.

**CATNIP. HIGH QUALITY.**

"It was on sale with ze toy, I don't know if Boss will want it though"

Walter's monocle glinted in the sunlight; he smiled evilly at the container.

"Actually, I will take the liberty of taking it out. Thank you Captain" Without another word, he ran off leaving poor Pip dumbfounded with the green mouse.

"Come in" Integra called out after letting out a small yawn, it was broad daylight and time to get work done.

Pip quietly made his way inside the office and towards her desk.

"Mission Accomplished" he grinned before emptying the contents of grocery bag out in front of her.

"I see you made a few side trips Captain" she eyed the other grocery bag in his hands.

"It was my own money I swear" he laughed nervously. Integra ignored him and looked over the toys.

Feathers, small plushies, balls etc etc.

"Good work Captain. Dismissed"

Pip saluted and walked off, as he opened the door, a black blur rushed passed his feet. Looking down and back towards the desk, he found Bram already trying desperately to tear the poor plushy mouse's head off while Integra watched in astonishment. Fast little critter, ain't he?

'As long as it's not my hair, I'm fine' he thought to himself before leaving the office.

Integra laughed a bit to herself as Bram was literally rolling in his new toys.

"Alright Bram, I have work to do so . . ." Integra randomly picked up a small green mouse toy and tossed it over the desk.

The bell attached to the mouse let out a tiny ring as it hit the floor, Bram's ear and eyes went wide and jumped over the desk and tackled the poor mouse. Integra laughed again and placed all of his toys next to her desk.

Bram was in his own world, clawing and biting the toy mouse and tumbling around the floor.

Integra took her pen at hand and place the tip at the beginning of the long bolded line where her name was to be written but found that she couldn't write. She was staring at Bram and how much fun he was having with his toys, apart of her childish self was tempted to join in and play with him.

She shook her head,' He was supposed to relieve stress not become a distraction…' she thought to herself…but then she looked back at Bram who was busy trying to destroy the pink feather attached to a wire.

". . . . . . . . . hello . . . . . . . . "

* * *

Later: 

"Sir Integra?" Walter silently opened the door to the office, with a handkerchief held to his mouth, and stuck his head inside.

The old butlers froze in place and tighten his grip on the handkerchief. His assumptions were correct, the filthy thing that is Bram was in the office…who was playing with a pink feather that was bouncing up and down taunting him. The feather was attached to a wire, Walter followed the wire to find Sir Integra being the holder, well sort of. With one hand she was signing something and her other hand was absent mindedly moving the wire in and out of Bram's reach.

Finally aware of his presence she looked up.

"Oh, hello Walter, you can come in…if you want" she laughed nervously. She did feel bad for Walter being allergic, now she didn't see him as much seeing that Bram's scent was practically all over her suits.

Walter mumbled something in the handkerchief and hesitantly walked in and stopped in front of her desk.

"Here are the papers that are done" she said, putting down the wire to grab the pile of papers that needed to be neatly stacked together.

Bram mewed happily as he grabbed the entire feather and wire down with him, victory!!

Walter mumbled something incoherent to her before he practically ran out the door but she guessed it was along the lines of "Thank you Sir Integra, I'll being tea later"

"Poor Walter…" she sighed and looked down at Bram, who had successfully ripped the pink feathers into a million pieces.

She laughed and continued her work…not knowing the two master minds at work, literally under her feet.

* * *

**Under her feet/Dungeon:**

". . . . .Walter . . . ." Alucard started.

"Yes?"

"This is catnip"

"And?"

"How are we to destroy a tiny feline with giving it cat drugs?"

Walter slapped his forehead and glared up at his old friend.

"That's the point! I don't know! You're the evil master mind here! Think of something!" he hollered.

Alucard just rolled his eyes and studied the container. Walter barged into his room, disrupting his sleep by the way, to help him devise a plot to get rid of the local fur ball and relieve Walter of his constant paranoia of breaking out into…well whatever grew on his face.

"Well…maybe we can put it on something expensive so she'll get mad at it…" he thought out loud.

Walter tapped his chin," Perhaps…but what is so expensive that would cause her to be angry? Not only that but what can a little kitten break?"

Silence.

"…What about those abnormally expensive cigars you bought her for Christmas?" Alucard suggested.

"Hmm….they are expensive...she only has one every two month because of its value and taste…" Walter continued.

"Well, it's a start. I know she won't kick the cat out for it but that doesn't mean we can't keep going afterwards" the vampire grinned.

The two grinned madly at their ingenious plot.

**Later:**

Alucard merged with the shadows on the ceiling outside of Integra's office, he waited for 10 minutes before it swung open as Integra walked out with Bram at her heels. It was dinner time and while Walter would keep the two busy, Alucard would sneak into her office, find the cigars, dump the drugs and leave.

It was full proof.

The second he watched his Master turn the corner, he dived into the wall and into the office, landing gracefully on the marble floor.

Quickly making his way for her desk, he rounded the corner and slide down on his knees at the last drawer that was held by a lock and key.

'Too Easy…' he thought to himself as his hand went straight through the oak wood, he reached inside and felt around for a small square tin box.

Sure enough, it was the first thing he touched. They must be special to her, he grinned as he pulled it out of its comfort in the locked drawer.

'Next…' He opened the lid to reveal the cigars, there were only 2 missing. At the rate that she smoked, these were definitely precious to her.

Setting the cigars down he reached into his coat and pulled out the small container that held the catnip. Having no trouble opening it, he suddenly stopped and stared at what was inside.

It just looked like grinded pieces of grass to him…his curiosity got the better of him, he slowly lifted the container to his nose and gently sniffed it.

"GAH!!"

He gagged and sneezed, causing the container to tip over and spill a bit of its contents into Alucard's lap.

"Good….God, that was disgusting…" Alucard muttered and set the catnip down.

"And it's all over me! Gross…" he continued his rants as he tried to sweep the catnip off of his pants with his hand. After a few moments when he thought that his pants were clean, he realized that the catnip was now on his gloves!

He growled in annoyance and tried to wipe his hand on his coat and pants. Soon, the catnip was buried deep into his clothes so much that Alucard could no longer see it and just guessed that it went away.

"This is taking too long…" he muttered, grabbing the container of catnip, he gave up and just dumped the entire thing into the cigar box.

Clearing up the "scene" as best as he could, he took the empty catnip container and disappeared into the darkness just as Integra walked in…without Bram.

* * *

"How did it go?" Walter asked as he put away the dishes, Alucard emerged from the opposite wall with his hands jammed into his pockets. 

"Mission Accomplished, how long do you think it will take before he finds it?"

"Well…" Walter started, grabbing a blood pack from the fridge and tossing it to the vampire," That depends, it's under lock and key so whenever she opens it, there's other important documents in there so perhaps soon"

Alucard silently slurped the blood then stopped to yawn," I'm going back to bed…"

"Alright, see you in a few hours then"

With that Alucard left the butler to do his work, both with mental grins of their henious act.

Alucard trudged on into the dark stone hallway towards his room when a faint sound caught his attention.

"Mew…?"

He froze and nearly dropped his blood pack, if he had a heart it would've stopped now. There was still catnip all over him…

……

Alucard slowly turned around and found himself in an eye lock with the resident black fur ball and his huge green eyes.

He knew that the kitten had picked up the scent of cat drugs on him, there was no escaping and Alucard's glasses only made it worse as he looked like a deer in the headlights of a semi truck.

"Meeeeoow….?" Bram sniffed the air, there was no mistaking it, there was something smelling reeaallly nice on the tall guy.

Alucard took and couple steps back, Bram followed and took two steps forward. He took a few steps again, and Bram also followed.

"….this isn't good…" he muttered.

"Reow…" Bram took a few more bold steps without Alucard leading to try and get a better sniff.

Alucard stepped back, he didn't know what catnip would do…and the last thing he wanted was to wash his precious coat due to kitty urine all over it.

"Touch me and I'll turn you into slippers" Alucard growled.

But Bram didn't listen, instead he took more steps towards the vampire and the strange scent. Alucard didn't move but glare at him.

"I'm warning you…" Alucard started.

Bram moved closer again, now just a few feet away.

"Last chance…" Alucard warned.

Now Bram was moving much slower towards him but eventually he extended his neck out as far as he could so he could sniff Alucard's boot.

"That's it!!" After giving his final warning, Alucard reached into his coat and pulled out the Jackal and aimed it downwards to where the cat…was?

Alucard only turned away for a brief second! Bram disappeared!

"W-what?!" Alucard looked around frantically, but there was no trace anyway of him.

"Master is going to kill me…." Alucard mumbled as he slapped his forehead.

"rrreeeeeeeowww………" Alucard spun around, no he wasn't there….wait a second….

Alucard reached behind him, grabbed the end of his coat and brought it around him to see it.

"reeeeeeeeeooooow……" Sure enough, Bram was clinging to the coat, rubbing his face in it.

Alucard felt a vein in his forehead pop,"Get.OFF" he growled.

And of course, Bram didn't listen, instead he starting climbing up the coat and up Alucard's back.

"Hey! What are you doing you crazy…ow ow ow ow ow" Bram made if half way up Alucard's back and was currently digging his nails into the poor vampire's flesh.

A few more painful moments later, Bram finally made it up on top of Alucard's shoulder. He began sniffing around for anymore of the strange scent, Alucard turned his face to the cat and growled deeply.

"I.Am.Going.To.Eat.You."

Bram stopped sniffing and finally faced the vampire…….

And licked his nose.

"GET OFF!" Alucard finally snapped and grabbed the kitten by the scruff of it's neck and lifted him off his shoulder.

"Reow!" Bram cried in protest, the vampire's grip was tighter than he would like.

"I don't like you. Now if you're smart you'll turn around and …hey!"

Bram continued to ignore Alucard as he sniffed his glove. The scent of catnip was heavy on it, there was no mistaking it now!

Alucard had a catnip glove!! Why was he wearing a catnip glove? Bram doesn't care right now!

Bram struggled in Alucard's iron grip but the vampire just laughed.

"I should just skin you now and get it over with!" he laughed, but Bram wouldn't give up just yet! He reached up and dug his claws into Alucard's hand and sliced his way out.

"GAH!" Alucard dropped the kitten like it was a fireball, Bram landed on the ground safely while Alucard rolled up his sleeve a bit to reveal three thing lines of blood on his wrists.

"You little…I'LL KILL YOU!!" Bram froze up, he really did it now.

Next thing he knew, Alucard turned into a puddle of black on the floor and before Bram could sniff that, it rose up and turned into….

Uh oh…

"BARK BARK!"

A huge dog with 8 glowing red eyes and huge fangs dripping with drool, just waiting to eat him.

Bram didn't need a second thought, the poor kitten took off running as fast as his little legs could carry him. With the giant hellhound behind him.

"GRRRR!!!BARK BARK!!!"

"REOW!!!" Bram cried out in fear as he ran up the stairs, slid a bit to turn the corner and took off again.

Unfortunately, Alucard in all his rage forgot how clumsy he was in his Hell hound form and as he slide to turn and continue to follow his prey, he slide too much and slammed into a wall.

'oww…..'

Alucard shook his head and looked up to find that Bram had stopped down the hall. Waiting for him.

'I'm not through yet!'

"GRRRRRR" Alucard jumped up and continued the chase, Bram took off also towards the one place that he knew he was safe.

Integra was sitting quietly at her desk, working her life away when she heard pounding footsteps and maids screaming in fear and shock. Before she could guess what it was, Bram burst through the cat door and jumped in Integra's lap.

"Bram? What's wrong boy?" Integra asked with worry in her voice. Poor Bram was huddled in a ball, burying his face in her legs.

CRASH!!

"grrrrr….."

Integra looked up and was tempted to clean her glasses from what she just saw. Alucard was halfway in Integra's office, he tried to follow Bram into the kitty door but realized too late that he was too big, and now the lower portion of his body was sticking out of the hallway.

"Alucard!" She screamed, trying to not stand up with Bram still on her.

'Yes Master?' he replied in her mind, pretending like nothing was wrong.

"Come here…"She gritted her teeth in anger.

Alucard blinked at her with all 8 eyes, how could he if he was stuck? An idea hit him and he mentally slapped himself.

He stood up on all fours, phasing through the wall and was free from the kitty door.

Now it was Integra's turn to blink.

The hellhound wagged it's tail happily and had it's long sharp tongue stick out of it's mouth.

"Um…" she was shocked but decided to play along for now and enjoy it while it lasts.

"Come here boy!" she called out.

The speed of the hellhound wagging tail increased as he trotted towards his master. Bram tensed up and jumped on top of the desk, curling himself in a ball with his eyes glued on the dog and his ears pulled back.

"Don't worry Bram, Alucard won't hurt you right boy?" Integra asked.

The hellhound growled a bit in response and placed his head on her lap. He looked up at her with all 8 of his huge red eyes, pleading for her to pet him. She rolled her eyes, he can be very spoiled sometimes

She sighed and proceeded to scratch him behind the ear," I wonder about you sometimes…"

But Alucard wasn't paying attention, a low growl emitted from the hellhound throat as he closed all of his eyes, just enjoying every second.

"I thought I told you not to touch the cat…" she mumbled, still petting him.

"I know…" he mumbled back, slowly forming back into his normal form in her hands," I won't do it again…" he said, like a small boy how had just got in trouble for breaking a window after playing baseball.

"Promise?" she asked, now stroking his hair gently.

He mumbled something incoherent in her lap; it wasn't until now that he noticed that she wasn't wearing her gloves. He closed his eyes and began drifting off to sleep, Integra shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you?"

They both stayed this way for an hour, and neither of them noticed that Bram had disappeared.

* * *

Review please!! 

Swd


	8. Familiar Feeling

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Bram.

I NEED HELP ON THE TITLE!!!

sorry this is late, T.T my disk drive ate the chapter so I had to start ALL over again and now you will all see how long this thing was and why it took long T.T i need a hug

* * *

Integra never did find her precious cigars filled with catnip, neither did Bram. Apparently, after a tender moment with his Master, Alucard went back to the scene of the crime and threw out the booby trapped cigars, and swore that he would replace them before Walter or Integra found out. He enjoyed being pampered so much that he was actually willing to stay out of trouble to do it again. In this case, that meant not messing with Bram. 

Which lead to a problem.

He's missing.

* * *

Alucard was currently enjoying his breakfast when he heard her call. It was then that he knew something was wrong. 

She spoke in a very calm but at the same time furious manner. In her one word command Alucard could almost feel the heat of her anger behind it.

"Alucard"

Regardless, he obeyed and was now one wall away from her office. He stopped and peaked inside just incase she had a gun ready for him or something similar.

Instead, he found her at the window with her forehead touching the glass, staring out into oblivion. Something was definately up, she held no emotion in her eyes as she looked on and spoke.

"I know you're there, come out"

Now he really felt uneasy but once again complied with the order and stepped through the wall.

"You called Maste..."

His words were suddenly cut off by a solid fist connecting with his cheek at full force, causing him to be sent backwards, crashing into the wall behind him. He heard his jaw crack in several differenet places and his red glasses shatter in his face before he felt his head smashing into the wall. Blood ran down his mouth and the back of his head, he almost completely lost his footing and stumbled if Integra hadn't forcfully grabbed him by the tie and shoving him back into the wall with her gun pressed against his already broken jaw. He knew that the gun held silver bullets with his name on it.

"DAMNIT ALUCARD" she screamed, her face red with anger and curled into a snarl," I GIVE YOU ONE REASONABLE ORDER AND YOU JUST..." she was so furious that she couldn't even finish her sentence. Instead she shot him twice in the face and watched him fall to the floor in pain.

He groaned as he lay there motionless, holding his face. The confused vampire looked up, with the one eye that wasn't shot out, and saw her breathing heavily with a smoking gun in one hand and the other hand slowly turning red around the knuckles, blood was seeping through her gloves but it looked like she didn't even notice that she nearly broke her hand.

He never recalled a time where she actually struck him hard enough to break anything. That was probably the fastest he's ever seen her move.

The second he saw her lift the gun up for another round, he quickly melted into the floor barely missing three bullets that were now imbedding into the marble floor.

"ALUCARD!" she screamed, looking around frantically for her target.

"That hurt" she heard him growl behind her. Before she could turn around, Alucard wrapped his long arms around her in a tight grip.

"Alucard! Let me go!" she screamed as she struggled free, but his grip was too strong. He kept her still while he waited for his wounds to regenerate on his face.

"That hurt. A lot" he growled deeper in her ear. She turned her head as much as she could to continue her cries of anger.

"Alucard I swear I will..."

"Damnit woman will you just tell me what I did wrong before I get shot? At least?"

Integra froze and blinked, did he just call her 'woman'?

Alucard also realized that what he just said was inappropriate and froze.

"Alright, you get one shot for that one..."

Integra let out a long and deep sigh,"Fine..."

Feeling her relax a bit, Alucard loosened his grip on her but didn't let go. She found herself in an odd position with him, yet strangly comforting, and leaned into his embrace.

"He's gone" she whispered, dropping the gun, making an unheard thud as it hit the floor.

"The cat?"

She nodded.

"How long?"

"I haven't seen him since last night, no one has. So I thought you did something..." her voice softened in embarassment for jumping to conclusions.

Alucard nuzzled his face in her hair," I promised I wouldn't..."

"I know..."

He inhaled a bit of her scent before finally letting go of her, he dropped his hands and watched her walk over to the window.

"I've been looking all over and I can't find him...I'm going crazy..." she mumbled, rubbing her temples. Alucard walked closer and looked out of the window.

Sure enough, there were at least twenty soldiers outside in the front yard of the mansion, on their hands and knees searching for a tiny black kitten. Which was proving to be a difficult task seeing that the sun was going down and Bram was black.

"What about Walter?" he asked, surely Integra wouldn't just jump the gun on Alucard. Right?

"He's being interrogated" she answered back calmly.

"Of...course..."

She sighed again," I don't see a reason for him to run away..." then she turned around and glared at the vampire before her," Unless that Hell hound stunt you pulled scared the poor thing to death"

Alucard quickly put his hands up in defense," It wasn't _that_ bad..."

She rolled her eyes and looked back outside at her men. She knew she had work to do but her mind just wasn't up to working while Bram was somewhere out there.

"If my Master wishes it..." he started," I can go out and look for her precious furball"

Integra turned her head a bit and eyed him carefully, she saw that his face was sincere this time and no intention of bloodshed.

"Will you now?" she said, turning around completely facing him,"I don't want an funny business with you, you already know I'm not in the mood"

"I promise you that my intentions are pure Master but...I do wish for something in return" he grinned as he walked closer to her.

"Oh? And might that be?" she raised an eyebrow but was willing to listen, for once.

"I will search for the cat, in return that you are not to strike my in anyway that may wound you in the process" his grin grew wider as he let confusion set in.

Before she could speak, she followed his eyes downward as he carefully took off her bloody glove. Her knuckles were slightly torn and bleeding, not too much but enough to catch Alucard's attention. She looked up and noticed that he had _that_ look on his face, she sighed. It was the least she could do if he was going out of his way and willingly going out to look for Bram for her.

"That sounds like a fair deal...I suppose" she spoke slowly, a part of her actually did enjoy watching him at the mercy of her blood, literally.

Alucard knelt down in front of her and kept his eye glued on her bloody hand, she was just waiting for him to start drooling but seeing how disturbing that would be she decided against it and gently pressed her hand against his mouth.

He didn't need a second invitation. He gently placed a small kiss on her hand like a knight would to his lady before going straight to her bloody knuckles, he felt her tense up and grinned.

She gulped slightly, he purposly rolled his tongue over her small wounds at a torturing slow pace. He was surprisingly gentle as he licked over the broken skin on her knuckles, he sucked on each cut only slightly before licking them clean until they were healed.

She thought he would be done once the wounds were healed but apparently she didn't notice that blood dripping from the cuts to her fingers. Integra blushed deeply as he began licking her individual fingers free from blood.

_'You taste wonderful Master...' _he whispered in her head, she blushed deeper.

"A-alucard..." watching him lick her clean temporarily made her forget how to speak correctly.

_'I'm not done just yet...' _he grinned madly, even though her hand was completely licked clean, he flipped her hand over and kissed her palm.

She froze, he rolled his tongue and lips over her palm. It took a minute to compose herself, but she finally pulled her hand away from his mouth.

"Alucard...you have work to do" she could've sworn that she heard him whimper like a sad puppy as she pulled away from him.

She smiled a bit and then placed her clean hand on his face, scratching behind his ear and playing with his hair. He closed his eyes and leaned his face into her hand. Now he was...purring?

_'I'll be back soon...' _he answered back, placing his hand over hers and kissing it one last time.

"I'll be here waiting"

With that, he finally looked up at her, his eyes half lidded and filled with dangerous lust and disappeared before he would do anything he would regret.

* * *

Do you know when Easter comes around, and the parents hide the eggs in the front or backyard for the children to find? 

This was Easter egg hunting from hell.

True, Alucard could see perfectly well in the dark, finding a black kitten at night didn't seem too difficult. But then again, you need to put together the issues.

One being that Bram is terrified of Alucard. After the hell hound chase of the century, there was no way Bram would be willing to just run up to Alucard's arms.

If he was smart, he would've already detected Alucard's scent and run off. But there was something else, as a hell hound he could've picked up Bram's scent and followed it. It was then he realized that Bram didn't have one, sure he probably didn't want to smell him but even as he sniffed around Integra's room and other areas where he would have been, there was nothing.

What even worried him most was the fact that there wasn't a single trace of kitty poo anywhere, it was like Bram never exsisted.

The No life king found himself in the garden behind the mansion. His hat disappeared as he scratched his head, now what?

He's literally been everywhere, he even tried sniffing around for Bram in his hellhound form but found that very unsuccessful.

The last thing he wanted to do was go back to his Master empty handed but it looked like there was no choice, maybe he'll search inside with the Police girl.

Alucard looked down at the roses, perhaps not completely empty handed...

He shook his head, no a rose wouldn't be good...

"Deja vu?" he said outloud. Yes...he remembered being here before...a few nights ago?

No, he was gone. He remembered that.

"I must be going crazy too..."

Stupid cat.

He turned around to walk off when he felt something snap under his boot. He looked down in mild interest and moved his boot.

A cigar?

He knelt down and gently picked up the abused log of tobacco and gently brushed the dirt off it. No doubt it was Integra's, but what is it doing out here?

"...I remember you too..." he brought it closer to his face.

"I really am going crazy..." he growled to himself and dropped the cigar before walking off towards the mansion.

* * *

Integra was still in her office, supposedly doing work. Judging by the piles scattered around the desk, Alucard could see that she wasn't exactly concentrating. For once she had other, personal, matters to think about. 

He looked closer and found that she had her arms crossed on the desk with her head buried in them, before he could stop himself he walked out of the wall behind her.

Sensing his presence, she immediately sat up and turned to face him with a hopefully look on her face that crushed him to bits.

"Anything?" she asked.

He stayed quiet, watching her face fall.

"O-oh...right then..." she turned around and placed her elbows on the desk and ran her fingers through her hair.

"There's a big chance he's inside the mansion somewhere, he is small and this place is huge" he tried to comfort her but no avail, she sighed.

"I already called off the searching parties, it's late" she mumbled," We'll try again tomorrow when everyone is rested up..." she stood up.

"I can keep searching...if...you want"

"No, it's fine..." her voice trailed as she tried to organize her mess.

"You're a horrible liar" he grinned walking closer.

She turned around and smirked weakly.

"Good night Alucard" with that she walked off and left.

* * *

Seras was far too busy with the soldiers to help look for Bram, regardless of how much she would rather search for the kitten than deal with Pip. 

With no leads or clues, Alucard resorted back to his hell hound form to sniff him out, even if there was no scent, if Bram was scared of the hell hound then he'll move or cause some sort of noise.

It had been hours and still nothing. The No life king was stumped.

Alucard reverted back to his normal form and sighed deeply, there was no choice, he just had to wait until tomorrow night. Now Integra had to search for her beloved kitten tomorrow, which means no work will be done and this will cuase a chain reaction that will eventually mean she pump him full of silver bullets.

He cringed but the sun was going to come up rather soon and he was tired. Sulking down the stairs, he trudged on to his room, just as he was to go inside...

A familiar sound reached his ears.

"Reow"

Alucard stood up straight and turned, sure enough Bram was down the hallway walking towards him.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

Stunned, Alucard froze for a second then slowly knelt down.

"I won't hurt you..."

"Meow"

Something wasn't right. Bram stopped and sat just a couple of feet in front of him, Alucard eyed the cat and made a shocking discovery.

Instead of Bram's emerald green eyes, they were blood red.

"What...the..."

Before Alucard could respond, Bram suddenly leaped upwards and into his lap. Literally, Bram created a portal similar to what Alucard uses to travel around the mansion and merged into the vampire.

Alucard jumped up and looked behind him, Bram didn't go through. He patted his stomach, then it clicked.

Bram was one of his familiars.

"Oh...God..." he slapped his forehead. A kitten!? What is the world coming to now!?

Next thing he knew, his vision blurred and his head was reeling. He held out one hand to the wall to balance himself and the other hand on his head as images began to play before his eyes.

Many of them were of Integra, but the point of view were as if he was small. He figured it must've been everything Bram saw. Others were images of the mansion, Walter chasing him with a broom and Seras playing with Pip's hair for some reason. He rather liked the images of his Master, she was smiling, laughing and it seemed like Bram never slept seeing that he watched her sleep.

After awhile, his dizziness subsided. Alucard stood up straight and stared down at his stomach. Slowly bringing his hand up, he reached into his stomach and focused on Bram, sure enough he felt something fuzzy brush against his glove. Gently grabbing onto it, he pulled Bram out by the scruff of his neck, holding him up to be eye level.

"Reow..."

"My familiars are suppose to be demons I create for battle" he growled, Bram looked down, ashamed.

"I don't even recall creating you in the first place, so how did you get out?"

Bram looked up and let out a desperate cry "Meow!! Reow!"

An image of Integra sleeping flashed in Alucard's head.

He shook his head and glared at the cat again.

"Don't do that! It gets me dizzy!"

"Reow..." Alucard gussed that must mean 'sorry'

"You must represent my lost emotion I'm guessing..." he muttered as he gently brought the kitten down into his arms and pet him. Bram purred.

"I suppose you can be useful..." Alucard grinned to himself as he walked to the nearest wall and transported him and the kitten to Integra's room.

* * *

The second Alucard emerged from the wall, Bram jumped out of his grasp and ran towards the bed where Integra lay, out like a light. 

She was still in her work clothes, minus the jacket, tie and glasses which were scattered on the floor. Alucard shook his head, maybe we're all going crazy!

Bram changed his eye color back to green then jumped on the bed and sat down next to her sleeping form, Alucard walked over the bed and watched the kitten.

_'Don't wake her up'_ he said in Bram's head, the kitten looked up at Alucard then back at Integra.

He walked over to her face and sniffed her out, she mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over on to her back.

Alucard bit his bottom lip.

_'I hate you right now...'_

Why did she just HAVE to be so beautiful? No idea.

She wasn't even doing anything too! She was asleep, laying on her back with her lips slightly parted and her chest rising and falling with each breath. Her head was turned to where Bram was but her hair was covering her neck. She has a beautiful neck...

Alucard unconciously reached out and gently brushed her hair away from her neck and face.

'She is asleep...' he thought to himself.

No longer able to fight his urges, he slowly bent down to kiss her.

He was so close he could feel her breath on his lips, so close...but fate is cruel.

"What are you doing?"

Alucard froze, he was even close enough to feel her lips move as she spoke.

"I found him"

Unable to move, he was sure she felt his lips move also.

"What?"

Alucard finally stood up as she did, revealing the tiny black kitten nibbling on her glove.

"Bram!" she cried out happily and picked him up," You had me so worried! Where were you?"

"ppurrrr..." of course Bram didn't answer, he was too busy being pampered by his Master. She laughed and huggled Bram as much has she could without hurting him, life can go on now!

Alucard smiled as he walked backwards into the wall, he was already half way out when she called him.

"Alucard! Wait!"

"Yes?" he turned his head, while half of his body was still out.

"...Thank you..."

He grinned," Whatever makes you happy Master" with that he disappeared.

"Reow!" Bram purred and rubbed his face in her neck, but she didn't move. She brought one hand up and touched her lips, there was a delayed reaction to what Alucard was doing before he reunion with Bram. She blushed fiercly.

"Wh-what was that about..." she said silently to herself. Integra looked down at Bram for an answer.

"Meow!" he called back, before reached up and licked her mouth.

* * *

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY FROM SWD!!!!!! 

Swd


	9. Uninvited visitor

Disclaimer: Bram is mine dun touch! Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano sama

Thank you to DragonLady262 and my friend Natchan for helping me with the title!

enjoy

* * *

"England's economy is currently at all time….blah blah blah…."

It was 8 am in the Hellsing board room, where the 12 knights were currently having a meeting.

Integra felt her eyes droop every once and awhile as Sir Islands spoke in a very monotone voice. Nothing extreme has happened in the past month that was even worth mentioning yet they still had their meetings.

She yawned and placed her elbow on the armrest and her face resting on her fist. Looking around she saw that the other knights were feeling no different. Yawns were often and even a few groans of annoyance.

Poor Sir Penwood was trying so hard to stay awake that she could see a "Please God kill me now" look about his face.

"Mew…"

Integra's eyes snapped open, uh oh. She didn't move an inch to not raise a commotion, how did he get in here? And how long? She slowly lowered her eyes to look by her feet.

Sure enough, Bram was sitting under the table looking up at her with his big green eyes. Integra's heart raced, the knights mustn't see him or else she'll never hear the end of it.

She made eye contact and gently shook her head, trying to say,"No" or something to him. Bram didn't understand and twitched his ears in confusion, mewing softly. He reached up and clawed the chair, as if he was trying to reach for her.

She shook her head again, she was biting her lip now.

'_Please don't do anything stupid please….' _she begged mentally.

Thinking that maybe if she ignored him, he would stay there or something. She wasn't thinking clearly right now and that seemed like the best idea. So she looked back up at Sir Island's ranting about how poorly she was doing, again.

Next thing she knew, she felt sharp claws digging into her leg. She let out a small yelp of pain, catching the attention of the other men in the room. All heads turned to her.

"Is there a problem Sir Hellsing?" Islands narrowed his eyes at her.

"N-no! No problem! Please continue" she said quickly, most of the other knights just shook their heads and went back on to listening to Island's endless rantings.

Integra waited until all the attention was away from her before leaning her back against her chair to get a better look under the table.

Bram was playing with her pants and shoe laces, she felt her eye twitch. As long as he didn't bother the others then she was fine.

"ACHOO!!"

Integra looked up from Bram straight at Islands, who had a handkercheif in his hand and sneezing uncontrollably.

"Islands are you alright? Penwood asked, the older knights shook his head as he wiped his nose.

"My word…I think I am fine, thank you Penwood…"he answered as he placed the dirtied handkercheif back into his pocket.

"Are you ill?" another knight asked, he held much hope in his voice, perhaps if he was sick then they can leave early.

"No…I never sneeze this much unless there is a cat around, I'm allergic"

Integra's blood went cold.

"Oh…shi…." she didn't even finish her sentence. She looked under the table again, he was gone.

"GGAAAAHH!!!!!" Islands screamed and jumped on his chair, as if there was a snake on the floor.

"G-GET IT AWAY!!!"

Now everyone stood up.

Penwood was the only one brave enough to look under the table as everyone watched.

"What in blazes…" he mumbled as he disappeared under the table.

Integra slapped her forehead. That can't be good.

"Penwood what is it!" one knight called out.

A second later the brown haired man emerged from the table and stood up with a big grin on his face.

"It's a kitty cat!" he said happily, showing the other knights the tiny black kitten in his arms.

The room went silent as they all watched Islands cower in fear and disgust while Penwood was cuddling Bram.

Moments later, all attention was back on Integra. Islands glared at her.

'_Lovely, another reason for him to hate me…'_ she thought to herself.

"Sir Hellsing! Is this thing yours?" he screamed, Integra only glared back with much more intensity.

She didn't answer but only walked around the long table towards Penwood.

"What's his name Integra?" Penwood asked as he placed Bram into her arms. She smiled, Penwood was always on her side, whether it would be defending her organization or defending her kitten in this case.

"This, gentlemen, is Bram. NOT a thing" she glared back at Islands.

Bram mewed softly, making the great knights of England say "Aw…"

By now Islands had had enough, he grabbed his handkercheif and tightly held it to his nose. Integra wondered if all people allergic to cats were the same considering Walter had done the very same thing.

"This meeting is over, Good day Sir Hellsing!" with that he stomped out of the room.

The knights exchanged glances. Freedom! They quickly grabbed their things and ran out.

The boardroom was empty, except Integra, Bram and Penwood as they walked towards the exit.

"Where did you find this cutie?" he asked, his smile never faltering.

She smiled back," I found him outside, I've had him for a few weeks"

"A few weeks? Was he that little when you found him? Because he looks about a few weeks old…"

Integra almost stopped, he was right. Bram has literally not changed since she found him, and kittens get big rather quick…

"Regardless I am very happy for you Integra"

His comment broke her from her thoughts," You act as though I had given birth Penwood" she laughed.

"Well…" he laughed nervously," I suppose I'm glad that you're still that young girl I meet those years ago"

Integra fought a scowl and gave him a questioning glance.

"I hated seeing you being robbed of the simple things a young girl should have or do" he smiled brightly.

She laughed,"You're glad that I'm normal, is that it?"

"Even if it's only on occasions, you catch on quick"

Soon they were at the front door, they exchanged goodbyes, a pat on the head for Bram and soon he was off.

"Meow!" Bram called out from her arms, reached up and playing his her blonde locks. She looked down at him and smiled.

But soon, she frowned.

Judging by his looks, Bram was about a month old but she's had him for a few weeks and he hasn't changed a single bit since then. Odd…

"Alright Bram, lets go to work" she shrugged it off and carried Bram back up stairs to her office.

* * *

Ever since Aucard made his discovery of Bram's true self, he knew that his kitten demon would be useful.

For example, whenever Alucard was bored, he would used Bram's form and play with Integra without her knowing it was really Alucard.

This he loved because she pet him anytime he was close by, not only that but only when Bram is around with her is when Alucard could hear her laugh.

Integra never knew, she just knew that there were times when Bram wanted to be more cuddly than usual sometimes. But other than that, she figured Bram was normal…at least until now anyway.

Alucard was about to make his usual apperance in his Master's office when Bram suddenly poked around the vampire's conciousness. Which meant, something was wrong.

'_What is it?' _he asked Bram.

'_Meow!!!' _the kitten called out.

'_What do you mean she's noticed!' _Somehow, he was able to commincate with Bram just fine.

Alucard hide within the shadows behind Integra's chair and looked over at the desk where Bram sat looking directly at him.

Integra was on her computer, looking up information about cats and the aging process. Alucard suddenly became nervous when she picked up Bram and compared him to a picture she saw of a 4 week old kitten.

"Hm…" Integra stroked her chin," Bram…I found you about 4 weeks ago…" she said absently mindedly stroking the kitten behind his ears while she found a picture of an 8 weeks old kitten, who looked a lot bigger and mature looking.

"I wonder…if it's genetic…" she pondered, now look at the kitten as she pet him.

"Reow…." Bram called out nervously. This wasn't going to end well if she finds out what they had been up too, for both of them.

"Good evening Master"

Alucard could've sworn he saw Bram sigh with releif.

"Alucard" she nodded her head with acknowledgement as she grabbed a file and handed it to him as he made his way in front of the desk.

"I have a mission for you, it's a big one that will require you and some of our troops to go, Seras nd Captain Bernadette are out already to another location"

Taking the folder, Alucard quickly scanned the information.

"Looks like someone was waiting for us…" he commented.

Looking at the pictures and dates, it appeared that a vampire was stocking up on it's undead army before going all out into the city with about one hundred ghouls.

"We don't even know how many vampires but plently of ghouls for target pratice" Integra mumbled, taking off her glasses and rubbing the sore spot on her nose.

Alucard sighed,"Target pratice? Ghouls hardly move to make it entertaining…" he grumbled.

"I know it must be just dreadful for no vampires to run amuck for you to destro but frankly, I'm just glad I get a moment of peace" she stopped and eyed Alucard carefully.

"Speaking of which, you haven't been bothering me as of late…" her eyes moved towards Bram, he fliched slightly upon feeling her hard gaze on him.

"And you haven't tried to kill Bram either"

Alucard grinned widely," Master please, I DID promise not to harm him, I even proved it by successfully bringing him back to you"

Which brought up a certain memory, if she recalled correctly, Alucard tried to kiss her when he brought Bram back….

"Alucard…about…what happened that night….I…." she trailed off.

If the vampire was sitting, he would be on the edge of his seat. Since that night he hasn't prusued in his normal advances to her, well…excluded him taking the form of Bram but nothing else. This would be the first time she had ever mentioned his "almost kiss".

But she sighed and looked away," Nevermind…I'm wasting your time, the men have already left, you need to catch up"

"I…" he stopped himself, maybe it was best if he kept quiet.

"Yes Master" with that he disappeared.

Integra stared at the spot where he had disappeared and let out a long and heaved sigh.

"What am going to do with him…" she said, looking over at Bram who was lying down on her papers, trying ot avoid the question.

"You both are acting weird…."

* * *

Gah im so sorry that this is short! but I needed to update soon before you all eat me! lol I'll try and update faster.

Sorry again!

SWD


	10. Hellkitty

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. The great and all-powerful Kouta Hirano does!

I will not tell you how long my excuses are, so please FORGIVE ME! Here is an extra long chapter for you all!

Thank you for your patience!

* * *

"All cssshhh…fall...shhh…. too many! Ssshhhhhh!!!!" The radio crackled and eventually lost the signal of the first contact.

Integra stood behind several of her men who controlled the radios, all of them doing their best to retrieve the signal or at least find out what was going on.

The very mission that she sent Alucard to help with was a much more serious problem than she thought.

A few minutes ago they had receive distress calls but it appeared as though the radio was broken or damaged and only faint waves could get through.

"This is bad…do we have any backup units?" she asked, chewing on her cigar.

"No Sir, we only had Officer Victoria and Captain Bernadette but they left for another problem on the other side of town" one replied while adjusting a few knobs on the receiver.

'Damn…I don't have much of a choice…' she sighed.

"Very well, I'll be going myself, keep me updated if anything comes through"

"Yes Sir!"

With that, she turned heel and quickly walked up to her office with Walter close behind.

"Are you sure you wish to go yourself?" he asked with worry," I can…"

She stopped him," I will not risk losing Hellsing's most loyal servant," she said with her usual stern voice.

Walter smiled slightly, it was just her way of showing how much she cares but going into a hoard of vampires for his sake wasn't exactly what he had in mind. Stubborn isn't she?

"Very well, your sword and guns are in your room"

Integra turned her head slightly to look back at him," Did you know this was going to happen?"

"No, you've been doing this a lot lately, I just relocated them" he smiled.

* * *

Bram woke up from the sound of the door slamming; looking up he saw Integra practically run to her closest.

"Reow?" he called out, standing up on the bed and stretching. No use staying asleep now.

"Sorry Bram, I'm leaving. My men need some help"

Bram's eyes and ears went up and wide. She going over there? Now? That wasn't good. He was connected to Alucard and could feel the intense battle going on and the numbers weren't in Hellsing's favor.

"I'll see you later" Before Bram could cry out again, she left.

'_REOW!' _He called out to Alucard instead.

The No Life King was currently getting his leg chewed off by three ghouls when he got the call. He growled in annoyance and just shot them off.

'_What is it? I'm busy!' _he growled.

'_Meow! Reow!!'_

'_WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S COMING!?'_

Alucard shot a few more ghouls, while two vampires come up from behind him and bite his sides.

He hissed and growled at them, ripping them off with his hands then shoving his boot in ones face and the others stomach.

'_No, there is way too many. Stop her at all costs!' _he barked out his orders and went on his killing spree.

The second the connection broke, Bram jumped off the bed and ran through the kitty door. Sniffing around for her scent, he followed the trail as fast as his little legs could carry him.

After going through the maze that is the Hellsing manor, he finally saw her down one of the hallways leading to the garage. Her long white trench gracefully floated in the air behind her as she quickened her pace.

"REOW!" he called out, running towards her.

She didn't stop but slow down a bit and turned her head, looking down at her kitten desperately trying to keep up.

"Bram not now, I have to leave" she replied, turning back to the hallway.

But Bram was persistent; he finally tried grabbing on to her trench coat. Succeeding by latching on with his claws, he dug his back claws into the ground but he was too small and was dragging on the floor.

"MEEEEOOOWWW!!!" now he was screaming.

Integra stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, looking down at him and her jacket.

"Bram this isn't funny," she growled as she picked him up. Bram once again, clawed at her clothing, trying just about anything to keep her away from the battlefield. Curse his small body…

She sighed and walked into the garage with Bram, where Walter was waiting. Reading Walter's face she answered quickly.

"No, I have no intention of bringing Bram" she smiled a bit while trying to pry the kitten off of her.

Walter quickly whipped out his cat proof handkerchief and covered his mouth and nose with it.

" . . . . .I'm washing my clothes after this . . ." he mumbled while his free hand grasped Bram's small body and pulled him away.

Eventually, Bram finally gave way. He was too tired from all that running and his claws were already in pain from being dragged on the floor.

Walter bent down and, as gently as possible, dropped Bram to land safely on the ground, while throwing in a scowl at him.

"Thank you Walter, do you have the coordinates?" Integra asked while opening the driver's door.

Bram's eyes began glow a devious red for a few seconds, this was his chance, and Alucard did say _at any cost._

While Integra and Walter were talking, Bram ran under the car and silently stalked towards the open door. Finally, peaking from under the car and looking up at the open door, then back up at the two humans conversing. He didn't have a lot of time, as quickly as he could he jumped out of the safety of under the car, into the car's front seat then jumped into the back of the car, hiding directly behind the driver's seat.

Once Integra has discovered him, she'll have to go back to the mansion!

…Right?

* * *

Alucard had just finished one section of oh the army of ghouls and was currently flying as bats over the battlefield. It was a lot worse than he had anticipated, there was just too many. Surprisingly enough, the Hellsing soldiers were doing just fine on they're own but even they would agree.

This was going to take awhile. Finding the trucks, he began his descent but heard a loud screeching sound in his head.

'_RREEEEOOOWWWW!!!!!' _Bram hollered, Alucard froze and looked over behind him where more gunshots could be heard…and the cry of ghouls being sliced in half.

'_I thought I told you to stop her! She's going to get…' _he stopped and let out a growl of annoyance before taking off towards Bram and Integra.

"Go find the others, stay together!" she barked out her orders after kicking one clumsy ghoul off of her blade.

The men obeyed and ran off while Integra stayed by the car.

"Of all times to be a nuisance why did you have to choose now Bram?" she hollered over the screams and groans of ghouls.

Behind her, Bram sat on the passenger seat with his head and ear hung low. On the way, Integra had hit a bump, which had caused Bram to yelp in surprise. Thus, she caught him and unlike he had planned, she didn't go back to the mansion upon discovering him.

"Reow…"

He really screwed up and he knew it wasn't going to end well.

Integra lifted her saber, ready to slice one ghoul in half but found it blown to bits before she had a chance to.

"Master!" her vampire cried out, landing gracefully next to her with the Jackal drawn and smoking.

"Alucard what are you doing? You're supposed to be…."

"What are you thinking? There's too many here!" he growled, cutting her off," You must leave now!"

"No! I'm not leaving my men here!"

Bram's ears went up, jumping on the dashboard to get a better look. He found his two Master's arguing while killing off every ghoul in site.

It looked like a dance both had their back to each other; Integra swung her sword with morbid grace, slicing everything that came near while Alucard moved along with her and shot with both guns without even trying.

It would've looked like a beautiful blood bath waltz…if they weren't screaming and arguing at each other in the process.

"There are too many ghouls here! Leave NOW!" he shot two more.

"YOU don't give the orders here!" another ghouls decapitated.

"I'm TRYING to protect you!"

"Well then?! DO SOMETHING!"

Of course, he knew that she meant to summon hellhounds. They were way more effective when it came to situations like this.

Problem being that he already tried, without Bram he was incomplete and could not summon anything.

It seemed like forever but the two of them were somehow able to keep up with the endless string of ghouls.

Bram watched carefully, every once and awhile giving Alucard signals of when ghouls were coming from behind. He had to make himself somewhat useful!

Then something else caught his eye, more ghouls were coming but this time they were armed. Well armed.

'_REOW! REOW!!' _he screamed.

Alucard whirled around and by the time he realized that they were surrounded by armed ghouls they opened fire.

"Damn it!" he growled, grabbing his Master. Extending his red coat to cover her he formed a shadow like ball around them. It was anything far from a shield but it kept her from harm.

'_What the hell are you doing!' _she screamed in his mind. Then her voice suddenly left her when she realized what exactly was going on.

He ignored her, groaning and hissing in pain. With her back to his chest she could practically feel the bullets pierce into his flesh.

'_Why…do ghouls…have silver bullets…' he grunted,' It doesn't make…any sense'_

'_Alucard…'_she growled '_you bastard…' _

But he just smiled, it was her own way of saying "I love you". Odd couple aren't they?

The next thing they knew, bullets that had missed Alucard began to hit the car's hood. Integra's eyes went wide, as did Alucard's.

Sure enough, the bullets hit the right spot and the car exploded, taking half of the ghouls with it.

Without thinking, Integra ran out of Alucard's protective embrace and ran towards the burning mangled heap of metal that was her car.

"BRAM!!" she screamed.

"Master! Wait!" He grabbed her by the waist pulling her back to him as the remaining ghouls still fired at them.

"No! Let me go! Bram!!" she struggled in her vampire's grasp desperately screaming for her lost baby kitten.

"Mast…" he stopped, he knew that Bram couldn't technically die. Bram was apart of him… which meant…

'_Meow…?'_

Alucard slowly turned his head slightly to find a small black puddle make its way to him. Soon it reached him and merged back into Alucard.

He winced slightly, Bram was badly injured and by going back to Alucard he could heal himself but until then, Alucard had endure his wounded shadow kitten and hundreds of silver bullets in his back.

"Master, we need to leave now!" he urged, painfully picking her up and running off.

"Alucard no! Stop you're wounded!"

"SHUT UP FOR ONCE PLEASE" he barked, running deeper into the forest.

* * *

It was now that Integra silently thanked God that ghouls were slow, several minutes later they lost their pursuers for the moment.

"Alucard stop" she mumbled, she screamed enough tonight her voice became tired. He was badly damaged, but he was somehow able to carry her a long distance. Back then, now and forever she will always admire is stubbornness.

He grunted, tightly clenching his teeth as he tried as best as he could to gently put her down. Once she was safely on earth, he collapsed by her feet.

"Ow…" he groaned.

"Alucard!" she cried out in panic, dropping to her knees to help, even if she didn't know how.

"Ow ow ow ow ow…." he grunted, the bullets that were embedded in his back were slowly rising to the surface as he began to regenerate. Alucard grabbed onto a nearby rock to dull the pain but in the end it made his fist bleed and seconds later, it shattered under his fingers.

Finally, after a painfully slow process, all of the bullets rolled off his back. Alucard sighed in relief.

"Well…" he looked up at his Master with a weak smile," That wasn't pleasant"

Integra glared at him, how dare he make her worry so much!

"You…"she sighed, placing her hands on his back, gently rubbing it," Are you alright?"

He sighed and closed his eyes; her small gesture seemed to be working wonders.

"Give me a minute, I'll be back on my feet…"

Suddenly his eyes snapped open.

"Or maybe less than a minute…"he growled, sitting up wincing slightly.

The two of them looked back, it would seem like the slow ghouls finally caught up.

"Can you still fight?" she asked, grabbing her saber.

"I think so" he grunted," Get behind me"

With Bram back inside of Alucard, he was complete and could summon hellhounds.

Assuming his usually hand sign, he began his chant.

"Release Control Art Restriction to Level 2"

The mindless zombies were closing in and began to open fire; luckily his familiars began to sprout from his shoulder and sides to block the bullets and attack.

"What… the…" Integra's eyes grew wide.

She's used to seeing Alucard's familiars, she's seen them since she was just a child but…never in her life has she ever seen him summon a giant black cat like familiar.

Within seconds, the giant cat like demons destroyed everything in sight, tearing everything in sight like rags.

But for some reason, it was all in slow motion through Integra's eyes as she watched this new familiar do its job. There was just something about that certain familiar that just…. seemed…. familiar.

A Familiar Feeling…

Could it be? The tiny kitten that she cherished so much, the kitten she believed to be dead and now Alucard just happened to summon a Cat?

There was no absolute proof but…

All ghouls in sight were gone, in a bloody heap under the cat familiar's feet but Integra stood still. Staring.

Alucard suddenly realized that he accidentally summon Bram and froze, not moving.

Bram, in the form of a large black cat covered in Alucard's signature eyes, detached himself from Alucard's arm and slowly turned around to face his Master.

"….B..Bra…m" she managed to spit out in pure shock, she just couldn't believe it.

She had been double-crossed.

She ripped her gaze from Bram to Alucard's back. She was speechless but tried to speak.

"Alucard…you...how…could…." she clentched her fist into a tight grip. Now she was beyond furious.

"You…how could you…. how dare you TRICK ME LIKE THIS!" she screamed.

Bram winced at the harshness of her voice. Alucard didn't move.

"This whole time! This entire time you made a silly little creature to get to me! IS THAT IT!?" she screamed again, marching towards him, forcefully grabbing his shoulder to make him face her.

He could've shrugged her off, he was stronger than her but he didn't want to make things worse.

She grabbed his tie, bringing him down to her level and continued to scream.

"I knew you were low, but oh no, you just…. just…." she was red, and at a lost for words. She let him go and walked off a few feet away, running her fingers through her hair.

"I…honestly don't know what to say" she laughed," I don't even know what to do with you!"

Alucard and Bram stood still.

She looked back at them; it was hard to even look at them.

"You know what? Forget it," she growled, grabbing her saber and walking passed Alucard.

"I'll deal with you two later after I figure out what to do"

The vampire still held his ground and watched her brush by him.

"…Reow…" Bram moved in front of her path, in a poor attempt to make things right.

But she just glared fiercely at the Hellcat.

"And you…" her face faltered, she buried her face in her hand," You're not even real"

That stung.

"Meow!" he tried again but she shook her head and walked off.

"Go away…" she whispered.

Soon she was out of sight, neither of them moved. Bram looked up at Alucard, trying to read his face but found nothing.

"I'm leaving" he said plainly and began to walk in the opposite direction. Bram started to follow but then found himself starring down the barrel of the Jackal.

"Find your own way home, you are no longer welcome as my familiar," he hissed.

Bram froze and watched his remaining Master disappear into the darkness.

He whimpered silently to himself, looking in the direction of where Alucard had gone off then back where Integra had stomped off.

Now what?

Slowly transforming back into his normal kitten size, he began his slow walk to where he thought the mansion was and hoped that he made it home.

If he could still call it home now.

* * *

Swd 


	11. I'm sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. Bram is mine though.

My excuses for not updating soon can fit in a book twice the size of Harry potter! So start reading!!!

* * *

Surprisingly, it didn't take long for Bram to get home. Though it was nearly five hours after he was abandoned in the middle of nowhere, he was able to consume the surrounding ghouls for strength to run home as quickly as he could before the incoming rain came in.

Jumping through the front door he found Seras and Pip in the main hall, exchanging worried glances.

"I've never seen Sir Integra so upset before" the young vampire said nervously.

"I've never seen ze big guy so quiet ezer…" Pip scratched his head.

"Reow?" Bram called out, a little unsure how to approach everyone.

The two soldiers of Hellsing turned to find Bram nervously standing by the door. Seras gasped and ran over to the kitten, scooping him up in her arms.

"Bram? Where in the world have you been?" she cooed, stroking his fur as he purred.

"And I've never heard of a little cat demon zing ezer…" Pip stated, studying Bram over her shoulder.

Seras felt Bram stiffen, he looked up at them both. Pip smiled.

"Yes we heard" he grinned and patted Bram on the head," Boss has been screaming ze entire story for awhile now…I zink the whole house heard"

Wonderful.

Bram let out a tiny groan and buried his head in Seras' arms. It can't get any worse, now can't it?

"POLICE GIRL! FRENCHIE! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Integra screamed.

All three of them jolted up and spun around. Integra was currently a couple floors up from where the three were…

Strong voice no?

"NOOOWWW!!!!!"

"Go Bram, Find Master" Seras whispered as she gently placed Bram on the floor.

"Lets go Migonette! Before she skins us alive!" Pip called out while he ran up the stairs.

Bram silently watched as the two of the scrambled up to answer the call of their enraged Master.

He gulped to himself. This wasn't going to end well.

_"YOU!"_

If this were a normal Looney Toons moment, he would've been ghost white now. Alucard fierce growl echoed in the tiny kitten's mind that made his entire body freeze and wish for a quick death.

Unfortunately, Alucard wasn't that nice of a guy.

Before he knew it, Alucard's gloved hand suddenly appeared from the tile under him, reached up and grabbed Bram, clamping his entire hand around Bram's small form.

He didn't even have time to cry out when Alucard pulled Bram down, phasing through the floor and into the vampire's domain.

"YOU STUPID USELESS…" and the name-calling went on, bringing the kitten close to his face while slowly crushing the life out of it.

Bram hissed and cried out in pain, trying to claw and bite his way out of the vampire's strong grip. But Alucard just ignored them, too furious to even acknowledge them.

"I lost her because of you!" he continued to scream, curling his face into a snarl.

"I didn't even create you and now I've lost her forever!"

Alucard then slammed the Bram up against a wall. If Bram was a normal kitten, he would've been dead a long time ago. Unfortunately, he kept regenerating, thus creating a never-ending cycle.

"I thought…" he suddenly grew quiet," I thought you were suppose…. to…."

Lost in his own confusion, the tall vampire tossed Bram's small form away from his sight.

Bram let out a small yelp when he silently hit the floor and slid to a stop. He lay motionless, waiting for his body to regenerate and regain strength to move.

But wasn't it true? Wasn't Bram supposed to represent Alucard lost emotion that he refused to take back? It explained Bram unnatural attachment to Integra and his respect to Seras.

How did he get here? He just remembered appearing in the garden when Integra found him.

Alucard and Integra did spend a lot of time together in that garden when she was younger and they were closer. Many memories of them were there also. He was an embodiment of memories and feelings.

"Just leave" Alucard mumbled.

Bram finally felt life return to his body and stood, looking up at his Master.

"Reow?"

Alucard spun around, with the Jackal at hand, ready to fire.

"Leave this place at once" he growled.

Bram inwardly gulped and took a step backwards as he looked straight down the barrel of his Master's most beloved weapon.

"NOW!" he screamed, followed by the roar of the Jackal being fired.

Bram jumped back in time and barely missed the silver bullet, now lodged in the ground in the center of a large hole.

Now Bram refused to hesitate and took off running out the door while the furious vampire continued to fire at him.

"AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!" Alucard screamed as he finally stopped firing.

Bram ran up the stairs and towards the front door at full speed. Without a second glace, he phased through the door of the Hellsing manor and kept going.

Alucard stood there for a few moments with his gun still hot and smoking. What a waste, he thought to himself. Now Integra would be even more upset with him once she discovers that he wasted several perfectly good silver bullets.

He sighed and stuffed the Jackal in his coat before walking towards his coffin. No doubt she would be on her way down to the basement after hearing his gun go off. He silently opened the lid and settled himself inside his coffin; he didn't exactly feel like speaking with her anyway. As of right now, he just wanted to be alone.

* * *

It's been several months since Bram ran away, several months since Integra and Alucard have seen each other face to face.

Walter sighed as he walked down the hallway towards Alucard's room with a bucket of ice and two blood packs in his hand…

"Walter! I'm serious! Bram missing might be linked to how Master and Integra are acting!"

And a persistent vampire on his tail.

"Miss Victoria even if it was connected, neither the staff or myself would have the time to find him" he walked on.

"But this is important! I know that you can't seriously enjoy being the messenger for Sir Integra just because she doesn't wish to speak with Alucard and vice versa. You and I both know that neither of them will fess up anyway! They're too stubborn for that!"

Walter stopped in front of Alucard door and turned around to face her," Very well then, what proof do you have that some of us should take time out of our busy schedule to hunt for Bram?"

Seras sighed sadly at her old friend; she knew that he was tried of running up and down the stairs and just plain stressed out.

"Well think about it! Didn't you notice that they were closer when Bram was around?"

"…"

"Well I mean after awhile you know?"

He still didn't look amused.

"Anything else?" he mumbled, reaching for the door.

"Just hear me out! Bram is apart of Master. I could sense that there was something different about Bram but I didn't pay attention. Call it a hunch but Bram wasn't anything like Master because he was a feeling maybe?"

That caught Walter's attention.

"A feeling?" he asked.

"Master told me about it, he said that our powers react to feelings, mostly in a bad way so that's why he usually dislikes…well…feeling" she laughed nervously at her poor explanation but luckily Walter got the hint.

"So you think Bram is really Alucard's feelings?"

She nodded vigorously, obviously happy with her discovery.

"Very well…then you and Captain Bernadette should go look for Bram, maybe with him back in Alucard we can fix this mess" he grumbled while he opened the door to Alucard's room and closed it shut behind him.

Seras didn't need to be told twice, she quickly ran up the stairs to find Pip.

* * *

"Oy, this place is sooo big! How are ve gonna find a little kitten?" Pip asked, while driving a small jeep with Seras as a passenger.

The young vampire sighed, he was right, Bram could be anywhere…and quite frankly, London is a pretty big place.

Seras sighed as she peaked out of the window, staring at the streets for any sign of a black cat as they drove downtown.

"I don't know we have to keep looking, he has to be somewhere…." she grumbled, sitting back down.

"Maybe we should try walking around?" she suggested.

"Zis is going to be a looong day…."

Several hours later of walking around aimlessly and clueless, Seras tried talking to groups of children who were playing around the sidewalk, Pip didn't understand her logic but apparently she suspected that kids would know about the whereabouts of a kitten. They were like magnets to children and according to her childhood, they secretly played with kittens when their parents wouldn't allow them.

Pip leaned against the car as he watched her communicate, he didn't mind. She had to bend down to speak with the smaller kids anyway so he had a perfect view of the…

Brrrrr…brrrrr…brrrrr…brrrrrr

Pip's vibrating cell phone broke his trance. He growled something in French as he dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Ello?"

"Captain Bernadette, did you find anything?" Walter asked on the other end, the mercenary noticed he sounded very concerned.

"Non, ze polize gurl is speaking with some kids, but other zen zat ve haven't found anyzing"

Walter sighed heavily into the phone.

"Vat's wrong?"

"It's Alucard, he's acting strange. Like he's hurt or something, I'm not sure what to do"

"Odd…"Pip bit his bottom lip.

"I think this might be more serious than we thought…"

"Yea…no kidding…" Pip rubbed the back of his head," I'll call you if ve find anyzing"

"Very well then, please hurry"

Pip sighed and closed his cell phone. Alucard acting weird? That's not good.

"PIP!!" Seras called out, he looked up and saw the kids running off," They've seen Bram! Lets go!"

He didn't need to be told twice, the two of them took off following the group of kids to where they claimed to see a small black kitten.

Finally, the kids rounded a corner and stopped in front of where an alley started," Here!" the smaller boy said and pointed at a long cardboard box that was on its side.

"Thank you so much!" Seras bent down and hugged the little boy before running towards the box.

"Here kid" Pip pulled out 3 pounds out of his wallet and gave it to one of the kids. As they ran off happily, Pip quickly followed Seras, who was kneeling next to the box.

"Oh no…Bram…" the young vampire mumbled as she gently reached inside the box and stroked his fur.

Bram purred softly, more than happy to see Seras but had little to no energy to move, let alone jump in her arms like he usually did.

"Good…grief what happened to you…?" Pip asked.

The small black kitten was lying on his side, lazily looking up at the two hovering above him. The poor thing was beat up, patches of hair were missing all over his body, there were cuts and gashes all along his side and face, he couldn't regenerate without any blood so he wounds were forced to heal by themselves, which left him covered in scabs desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

"Bram…"Seras called out, reaching in, being extra careful to mind his wounds," Come on we're going to take you home"

He mewled as she touched some sensitive areas. She mumbled a small apology as she stood up with him securely in her arms.

"Ve need to get him back and quickly!"

* * *

"WALTER!" Seras screamed as her and Pip burst through the front door. The drive home unfortunately wasn't too great. Halfway into the driveway, Bram stopped moving and breathing.

The two looked around frantically for the butler.

"Let's go into ze kitchen!" Pip pointed ahead, she nodded and they took off towards the kitchen.

"Hold on Bram!" Seras called out to the kitten in her arms, he just mewed silently.

Pip ran ahead and opened the door for Seras," Damn, he's not here…" Pip grumbled.

Seras grabbed a small towel and placed it on the table," Look for him! He's probably down stairs with Master"

With that Pip ran off as quickly as he could downstairs, Seras sighed and gently put Bram on top of the towel.

"Hang in there Bram" she whispered, gently stroking his fur.

He made a small noise that sounded like he was trying to meow but it was more like a raspy breath. Seras bit her bottom lip, holding in tears as she watched the poor kitten suffer.

"Come on Bram…I know you're Masters feelings…" she started. He looked up at her with a questioning glance.

"If that's true…. then you can't die, feelings don't die"

The tiny black kitten just mewed again.

RING RING.

Seras jumped slightly from the sudden blast of her cell phone, she grabbed it and realized it was Pip.

"What's wrong?"

"Get down here! Quick! Bring Bram with you!"

"Ok I'm coming!"

Closing her cell phone shut, she jammed it in her pocket.

"Hold on Bram…" she whispered, gently picking up the towel that was in and cradling him in her arms.

Carefully, she ran out of the kitchen and down stairs. Once she reached the bottom of the dungeon, Bram suddenly cried out in pain.

"Oh no! Bra…"

"GGGGGYYAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!"

Seras froze as Alucard's cry echoed throughout the hallway. She slowly looked down at Bram and found him mewling in pain. Seconds later she could hear her Master also groaning in pain.

"…. Oh…. God…"

Pip suddenly appeared and opened the door to Alucard's room," Seras!" he called out.

She ran over to him and showed him Bram," They're connected," she whispered.

"We don't know what to do!" Pip panicked, pointed to the screaming coffin.

"It would appear that your theory is correct" Walter sighed sadly, looking at the poor kitten condition.

"…Maybe…"Seras thought out loud to herself, she suddenly walked over to the coffin and stopped several feet away.

"I hope we can see each other again," she whispered, kissing the kitten's forehead before kneeling down and placing Bram on the floor.

She stood up and backed away. The two men exchanged glances in confusion.

A few moments later, Bram stopped crying and seized to breathe. Alucard also stopped and lay still panting.

"Damn…cat…"he growled, but there was a bit of humor in his voice," Come back…here…"

Suddenly, Bram's body melted away into inky shadows that slowly made its way to Alucard.

Walter, Seras, and Pip all stood at the doorway watching the shadow slither away, not noticing someone behind them also watching.

"Leave" she said with her usual stern voice.

The three jolted up and spun around to find Integra staring at the coffin.

"Leave. Now"

Without hesitation they left, she waited for their footsteps to disappear from the dungeons halls before going inside his room and closing the door behind her.

"Master?" Alucard called out weakly, she didn't answer.

Instead she silently walked over to the coffin, walking around the shadows, and knelt down next to his coffin.

She found him with his back to her, his arms holding his sides and his teeth clamped shut. Looking back, the shadows that were once Bram crawled up the coffin side and entered into Alucard's body through his back.

"Master?" he tried again, still as weak as before.

"Be silent," she mumbled as she reached in his coffin and stroked his hair. He sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing slightly at her small gesture to comfort him.

A few moments later, he cringed slightly in pain. Bram was gone and completely merged back into Alucard.

The vampire sighed and looked up at her from the corner of his eye.

"He says he's sorry" Integra stopped petting his hair and looked down at him," He didn't mean for this to happen"

She sighed and silently continued running her fingers through his hair, not caring if her glove was covered in her vampires cold sweat.

"Master…" he started, the silence secretly killing him," I didn't mean to create him, I…"

She cut him off," I know . . .I know you better enough . . . even if you did, you couldn't purposely bring yourself to make a kitten familiar" she smiled weakly.

He also smiled weakly," You also overreacted," he added.

"Hey…" she stopped, waiting for a comeback, but it never came " I told you to be quiet…"

He chuckled, reaching up and taking her hand in his,"I guess we should talk"

She smiled as he kissed her hand," I guess so"

"Do we really need to?" he mumbled against her hand.

"Just be quiet"

"I missed you too

* * *

-Author passes out-

One more chapter and its all over folks!! Thank you for all of your support!!

SWD


	12. I'm really sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing

* * *

Integra leaned against the railing of the balcony, taking a deep breath of her log of tobacco and exhaling, watching the smoke slither away into the atmosphere with mild amusement. The past few months had been interesting to say the least.

She found an innocent looking kitten in her gardens and took it into her home.

Her own butler and pet vampire did everything and anything to get rid of it.

Then it turns out that she seemingly normal kitten was actually a creation of Alucard's subconscious.

Of course she had assumed that this little creation of his was just something he made to toy with her and possibly get closer to her. She then, apparently over reacting, shun Alucard altogether and he did the same, too embarrassed and ashamed to explain that the kitten, thought it came from him, he didn't willingly create.

She inhaled again then exhaled.

A tiny black kitten with emerald eyes.

She chuckled to herself. She had forgotten why she even bothered to bring the thing into her home in the first place.

Was it the overwhelming cuteness? Her secret weakness for all things furry? Or perhaps compassion and pity for the poor abandoned thing?

Who knows, regardless of why, he was gone now.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't care for him though. As difficult as it is to admit, she really enjoyed the company of another, even if it was just a cat.

Integra sighed as she took her cigar from her mouth and stared at its dying glow. Grinding its heat course onto the balcony railing, she left her cigar standing up in its own ash. For no apparent reason.

She sighed and rested her chin on her fist, deciding that she was done with her cigar she carelessly pushed the cigar off the railing and into the garden, out of sight. She was lost in her own thoughts now.

"Meow!"

She froze in mid thought and slowly looked down into the garden. Déjà vu?

Last time she did the same thing, her cigar fell and he was there...

"Reow!"

She leaned over the balcony to get a better look but nothing was there.

"Um...Master?" Alucard called out from the shadows, slightly confused at the sight of her leaning over the balcony.

Integra jolted up straight and twirled around, composing herself in front of her Servant.

"Well...erm...I...um...How many times have I told you to not come in without my permission!" she growled.

"Yes well I figured you would've given up the first few hundred times, besides, I come barring a gift"

"Alucard...I would rather we just forget about what happened and...What's this...?" she stopped herself when she noticed him walking out of the darkness and into the moonlight where she could see him.

"Reow!"

"...Alucard..." Integra blinked and starred at the white furry thing that he was carrying.

"Yes?"

"Are you...serious?" she asked, now in a deadly eye lock with the freighted feline.

"Dead serious...can you take it please? She's been clawing my arm the trip home"

Integra quickly made her way to him and gently took the cat from his arms. This one looked about a year old, short haired and a beautiful pure snow white coat, and blue eyes as piercing as her own.

"She's beautiful Alucard" she mumbled, gently stroking its fur to calm her down. A few moments later and the small feline just melted into Integra's arms, purring gently.

"What will you call her?" he asked, while brushing off any white fur that clung to his coat.

Integra looked down at the lazy cat in her arms," I don't know..." she started as she walked towards a chair, carefully sitting down.

She continued to stroke the cat's fur as it curled up in a ball in her lap, enjoying its new Master's touch.

"Where did you find her?" Integra asked, absent mindedly petting her.

"Police girl found an animal shelter" the vampire shrugged and walked over to her," So I went in and picked it up" he smiled, reaching down with his index finger, joining Integra's hand in stroking its fur.

"No wonder it's so spooked, you just went in and grabbed it?"

"Pretty much" he laughed," Do you like your gift Master?"

She stayed quiet for a moment, keeping her eyes focused on the fur ball in her lap. Alucard wasn't foolish enough to actually make a cat familiar on purpose. This one felt really...real, not that Bram didn't but this was just...different?

She kept her head down and smiled," Thank you, Alucard" she whispered. He grinned and bent down on one knee, curiously looking up at her face.

"And you don't have to worry about a thing, everything is done, we even found allergy medication for Walter" he laughed.

Integra looked up him with a small smile," Who are you spoiling here? Me or the cat?"

He laughed," I'm still no big fan of cats and I doubt she likes me either" he commented while poking the sleeping cat. She let out a small grunt and looked at the vampire with a very sleepy and annoyed expression.

"Reow..." she growled at him, as if saying,'hey I'm trying to sleep here!'

But Integra just laughed and stroked her behind the ear.

She laughed.

Alucard smiled to himself, very happy that his gift was successful in giving him what he really wanted.

To hear her laugh.

It was rare if not nonexistent, but after experimenting inside Bram's body for awhile, he found that she truly did love Bram and all he did. Which was surprising since he didn't do much but keep her company and get fur all over her suits. But regardless, there was no other time he had seen or heard her laugh or smile. If he just had to put up with a white fur ball for possibly the rest of her life to see her happy again then so be it.

"Alucard..." she started, having a difficult time trying to get the words out," I wanted to apologize for the way I acted about Bra..."

"Be quiet..." he mumbled before gently brushing his lips over hers, while Integra's new kitty stayed in her lap, sleeping soundly.

* * *

Yay for unnecessary kissing!

Ok kiddies, I know I said this would be the last chapter but I feel like an epilogue. SO! What should the new kitty's name be?

Next time! Last chapter for sure!

Laterz


End file.
